


Kagura x Kagura

by Kakarai



Category: Hunter X Hunter, autism - Fandom, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Angst, Autism, Horny Teenagers, Multi, Psychological Drama, Shinobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarai/pseuds/Kakarai
Summary: Sonsaku Chahan is a 14 year old nen user with unconventional abilities. A prodigy from a young age he has shown able to develop quickly but he slowly began to withhold from using his abilities in public due to trauma in his past and concern about using his powers. Now, the only thing he wants is to get accustomed to Hanzō National Academy and become a jōnin. With his mentor/mother (she doesn't have the same powers as him), he continues his daily life, attempting to realize his purpose in life.





	1. Chāhan and Asuka

The sun was beaming for a warm day, I had my fan with me wafting the Taiheiyō's salty spray up my nose and my adorable son of 14 years, 3 months, and 6 days old is playing on his DS in his Hanzō National Academy Uniform with a backpack of the essential things he needed for school as a Chūnin student. We are taking the ferry from island of Niijima, we pretty much live by ourselves there.

Just to get this out of the way shinobi don't really practice or exactly believe in marriage, it's more to do with always staying in the shadows than anything else, a rather public marriage would draw attention, also the legal age of consent for shinobi is around 14 to 15. Although there are some exceptions, my friend got a legal marriage although her fiancé was not a shinobi, much less a nen user himself. Although I personally call my partner a husband as more of a colloquial term over anything else, not to mention that I'd never be left alone if someone found out that my baby was a bastard or worst that we're both shinobi.

Also we're are more modern shinobi than exactly Sengoku period shinobi, meaning that some liberties have been taken to make sure to adapt with society. Like food for example, during the Sengoku period and possibly before shinobi were mostly vegetarians who favored tofu, vegetables, whole-grain millet, and whole-grain rice. Now we practically can eat whatever we want, as long as our health is not effected.

But let's get back to our story, "Cha-Cha, perhaps we should check to see if you have everything with you."

"Alright Haha," Cha-Cha said laggardly without looking up from his DS

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTIDUTE!" I then grabbed the DS from him.

Man, that ruffled me, I mean I understand that in adolescence kids around Cha-Cha's age wish to have a little more independence and can get pretty tempestuous, heck I went through that phase too. But could he be more respectful to the only guardian who went through all of this trouble to apply him late to Hanzō?

"Haha?!"

"I said don't give me that attitude mister, I thought we went over to always look me in the eye whenever you speak to anyone and I'm going to keep this for the first week."

"But Haha…?!"

"Nope! I'm having none of that, if you're going to be making any friends, I can't afford you to have this on your personnel staring at it. I mean Chahan! You'd probably be in your room all day playing on this if it weren't for me."

"I…"

"No arguing! Now let's check to see if you have everything."

I then put the DS in my back pocket of my pants took out a list, "Now show the item and I say from here, World History Textbook,…"

He pulled the book out of his bag, "check"

"Biology Textbook,…"

He did the same with the next book, "check"

"Physics Textbook,…"

And again, "check"

"Calculus Textbook,…"

"check"

"Shinobi history Scroll,…"

"check"

"Nen usage scroll,…"

"check"

"Transmutation nen usage scroll,…"

"check"

"your Turnover scroll,…"

"check"

"Nihongo and Latengo grammar textbooks,…"

"check"

"your Kusarigama,…"

"check"

"Kusari katabira,…"

"I'm wearing it under here…"

"I'm just checking."

Cha-Cha then sighed, "Haha, can I take it off?"

Huh?

"My kusari katabira, it's uncomfortable to breath in something that is ¼ my mass, and also I feel hot under it."

I sighed and muttered, "You're always a piece of work…"

"Alright you can take it off, but not here. There's a bathroom at the other end of the ferry, change in there. Just remember to put it back on when you're at Hanzō."

"Hai!"

As he went by me, I felt a slight pat around the rear end area of my chīpao where my pants were.

Wait, did he…?

I then notice that some of the people around me were staring, "Chotto! My son and I work at Sengoku faires and he's currently in college."

At the harbor

"You put your kusari katabira in your backpack, right?"

"Hai."

"You don't have to worry about clothing, I put in five spare uniforms in your bag to wear along with 2 Metroid t-shirts just in case."

"I know that…"

"I'm just reminding you. Although what's with the attitude?"

"I don't know, I mean even though I mostly would like to try how school is like at Hanzō I has a few worries about it."

"Like what?"

"What if the students make fun of my unusual appearance? What if I can't keep up with them? What if they are boys? I can't handle guys! What if…"

"Sh, sh, sh, sh come here," I say in a nurturing way

I give him a big bearhug as he pressed his head into my chest hugging me back.

"You don't have to worry, I actually know two of the classmates whom you'll be with. And believe it or not the class is actually rather small with only girls in it."

This seemed to calm him down, "And maybe I might try renewing my teaching license so I can help out with class."

"But Haha, don't you have patients at home to attend to?"

"I can at least try going back and forth between Niijima and Hanzō to teach my classes like I used to do. But it you that I'm concerned about, and you're going to do great! After all, out of all the students I've have during my career as a teacher, you're my best student by far."

I held Cha-Cha at arm's length and look him in eye.

"Do me proud," I then kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Dōmo Haha!"

"Oh, and before I forget I have two things for you."

"Huh?"

I rummage through my pocketbook to take out and a flip phone and directions.

"This should get you to Hanzō, and if there is any trouble call me. Okay?"

"Nn"

"And also,"

I make a smug face and hold my hand out.

"Hand it over…"

"The DS? But you took it…"

I hold up the "DS", "This is one of the scrolls."

Cha-Cha sighed, "Okay you caught me,…"

"Kuso," he muttered as he handed over the DS and I give the scroll back to him.

"but how did…"

"You're my son Chahan, and I'm more than able to read you like a book. And I'll say that's a rather sloppy way of pickpocketing, I felt it after all."

He scoffed, "Be lucky that it was not a molester!"

"I can deal with them, but please don't be dishonest with me Cha-Cha, okay?"

He nods.

He then starts walking off with his bag at hand waving at me.

"Remember that your classmates are all girls so be nice to them! And your cousin the class rep will be waiting for out by the side entrance to bring you to class! Her name is Ikaruga! Did you get all of that?"

"HAI!"

"Jāmate!"

Over by Hanzō

I bask in the morning warmth of the spring sun and head for Hanzō National Academy. People tend to get sluggish as the weather warms, but this is the perfect temperature for me. It's like the sun gives me energy directly.

"Hmmm hmmm-hmmm…"

I'm in such good spirits that I can't seem to keep myself from humming.

I look up and notice that I'm about a kilometer from the school gate. Not the main gate. It's actually rear gate, made specifically for the shinobi in in this case kunoichi students. It wouldn't do to make friends with the regular students and have them start getting nosy about what class I'm in.

Incidentally, the shinobi student classroom is kept well out of sight of the student body. I think it has something to with like a shinobi barrier around it, not to mention that there is a nen based puzzle to solve in order to get in.

So I was walking my way to the gate when…-DOUTO!

Someone ran into me! And falling down was very uncomfortable while wearing a kusari katabira under my uniform.

I tried to sit up, "CHOTTO! Can you watch where you're going?!"

I look at my collider, it's a boy in a Hanzō Uniform, which is like my uniform but with a grey sweater vest over the shirt and tie, and black pants in place of the skirt, is he a student? His hair was like a shade of pink, although I couldn't make head or tails to say if it were magenta or fuchsia. It was sorta like Hibari-chan's hair but a deeper shade, and it was spiked up. Although I feel like I've seen that hair before, but in a different color. His eyes also reminded me of Hibari-chan's but not that they looked like hers, but more that there were different from other eyes I've seen with the left eye being a dark violet and the other a dark blue. He was around my size but was moderately muscled.

He seemed to not be moving, is he alright?!

I snap my fingers up to his face, "Chotto? Chotto? Sumimasen? Are you alright?"

No response, I better move him out of the middle of the sidewalk. Don't want to try too much attention.

I take off his bag.

WTF?!

His bag is surprisingly heavy, like, don't tell me he has a Blue Whale in there.

I think a flicking him on the forehead would do the trick, Katsu-nē likes to wake me up with that.

I draw my finger to my thumb and up to his forehead.-THACK!

Still no response?!

I better try again, otherwise I better report to Ikaruga-san that I found someone with a seizure.

"ACK!"

He's awake? Although he seems pretty shocked and flustered about it. I better try talking to him.

" Are you alright?"

"Um, hai, I think?"

I help him get back on his feet. He put his bag back on.

"Are you a Hanzō student?"

He nods his head, "I'm using these directions to get to…"

Uh-oh, I think he lost them by how panicking and trying to search up his personnel.

"Don't worry! I'll walk you there."

I then sorta pinch him by the hand and walk him to the main gate.

"Mind if I can ask,"

He squeaks a little.

"Why did you freeze?"

He seemed to get really flustered at my question and starts stammering.

"I..uh…I…uh! Fr-Fr-Freeze?!"

"Please take your time."

You know he sorta is like Hibari-chan considering that she does not always respond to things at first and can freeze too.

"It is…just that…I NEVER MET A GIRL BEFORE!"

"Huh? Nanda?"

Never met a girl?

Where the heck does he live?

I better change the subject a little.

"Did you ever freeze before?"

"Freeze? I just don't know at all how to talk to other people besides Mom."

Mom? Does he mean his okāsan?

You know, he's weird but in a cute sorta way.

"Mind if I can maybe try to guess your name?"

He squeaks again.

"You look like someone I've seen before, in a manga, I'd like to see if you have the same name."

"I'm not sure if I exactly look like anyone from a manga. But what's your name?"

I suppose it's okay to tell, he seems to not be the type to be sociable and would forget.

"Asuka"

I see the gate up ahead.

"Oh, I guess I better be leaving soon?"

"Huh? But aren't you a student here too?"

"Hai, but I'll take a different entrance. I'll even take my guess now, before I go."

He squeaks, "Who do you think I am?"

I snicker a little, I mean even though the hair color and eye colors are different the resemblance is uncanny.

"Son Gohan!"

He's shaking his head violently.

REALLY!

Your name is not Gohan?

Huh? I thought I was on the mark there!

"Sumimasen."

"Īe, I mean it is pretty silly to think you could have the same name as a manga character."

"Chotto..."

Hmm…?

"Since you were nice enough to walk me to school…could I…give…"

"Give me what?"

"Give…you a…h-h-huggy?"

A hug?!

I never hugged a boy before, not to mention that I just met him, although I've hugged and been hugged by Katsu-nē and Hibari-chan. Although Katsu-nē sometimes takes it a little too far.

I guess I could give him big one and see how it goes.

I gesture him for a hug. -MUGYUU!

I could feel a lot about him from this hug. He indeed was rather muscular under his uniform, he had a six-pack like Katsu-nē although he was surprisingly soft to hug, although could he maybe loosen his pressure a little? My kusari katabira is scrunching up, and it's getting hard to breath.

"Chotto. You're overdoing it!"

He suddenly jumps back very flustered at what I said, "Su-Sumimasen! I just could help myself."

"Īe īe, I mean you're only trying to figure out how to talk to girls after all."

"Mind if I can ask?"

Hmm? What else would he ask of me?

"Why are you wearing a kusari katabira under your uniform?"

SHIMATTA! He must have felt it when I hugged him, I better get out before he gets too nosy.

"Um! Gomen but I have to go!"

"Uh…CHOTTO MATTE…!"

I just turn and start running for the back gate.

"JĀMATEEEEE!"

Oh man! Even though as I zukenin I'm supposed to be helping people out, I might be late for class! And I could have accidently revealed myself as a kunoichi just by how I was wearing kusari katabira! I sure hope that Ikaruga-san…

"5 MINUTES ASUKA!"

Doesn't chew me out.

"Ohayougaizaimasu Ikaruga-san!"

"That still does not explain why you're five minutes late to class!"

I better not mention that I met possibly a regular Hanzō student.

"Uh! I crashed into someone on the way here."

Ikaruga-san then smacked her head in exasperation.

"Asuka-san, you could have exposed yourself! That's not how a kunoichi should behave! I'll let this past but you'll be taking remedial lessons if this happens again. And next time try to pay attention to where you are going!"

"HAI!"

"Why not get to class instead of continuing to talk to me!"

I better get going, although…

"Not to disobey your command but why are you by the side gate and not the rear gate?"

Ikaruga-san then smiled, "We're getting a new classmate, I'm just here waiting for him. Although he like you is late also."

A new classmate? And I thought that four was a crowd for the classroom. I wonder what he's going to be like?

"Although Asuka-san are you going to class or do you really want to be taking the remedial class? Your five minutes is almost at seven now!"

"SUMIMASEN! Jāmate!"

I then run to the rear gate and to the classroom.

When I slid the shoji over to get in.

"ASUKA!"-FWUP!

I'm then on the floor with Katsu-nē on me in a rough embrace. I could barely breath.

"Hi Katsu-nē, could you maybe get off me please!"

"Aw come on! Can't you get a hello from your fucking bestie!"

She starts caress her fingers around my ribcage, I feel a weird tingly feeling around there that gets me smiling and raucously laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! ST-T-TOOOHOHOHOPP! HAHAHA!"

She didn't seem to let up, her fingers were digging into my skin and moving up to my boobs, and I was squirming. I'm even more weak in the boobs than my ribs! This couldn't get any worse!

" Hibari get Asuka-nē's armpits!"

SHIMATTA! I now have not just Katsu-nee digging her fingers into my bosoms but Hibari-chan doing same around my armpits, I am literally crying and writhing in their arms, and that weird tingly feeling is making feel hot.

"CHOHOH-OH-TOOO! OHOHOH! CHOTTO! If you guys stop, I'll tell you something that happened to me."

They then let go and we sit in what I think is the Ninja Pit. I mean it's an octagonal depression in the middle of the room with tatami for flooring and has a table in the middle, cushions around it, some old-fashioned cabinet with an old projector on top that is at the side closest to the kitchen area although with a television on the right of it.

"So bestie, what do want to tell us?"

"HAVE SOME OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!"-FWUP!

Now I'm on top of them digging my fingers into their boobs!

"EESHASHASHASHASHA! Chotto, chotto, let's all calm down!"

I get off them and just lie on the floor smiling to myself.

"So Asuka, do you really have something to tell us?"

"Nn"

"What?!"

I make a smug face and hold my pinkie out to them.

"Promise not to tell?"

As I'm talking to my besties about my encounter with "Gohan," how about I tell you about them?

I'll start with Katsu-nē since I've only known Hibari-chan for a month so far and I've known Katsu-nē since I was eleven.

Although Katsu-nē and I weren't friends at the time, I first thought that she just this punk in my neighborhood who caused all sorts of trouble. Although it only really came to a head when during the night, she graffitied all over my parents' sushi shop!

I heard from school that she was a tall monkey-tailed girl with punky blonde hair with blue highlights. She also wore a leather jacket over a tank top that said, "天下一 Motherfucker!"

We had a few fights and so far, I kept losing and getting groped in the end. (I was a C cup at the time.) Although on our last fight, I can't say that I won. Let's say that I tried bringing my wakazashi with me, and I was doing better, I was able to rip her top down the middle. Unfortunately she overpowered me, I could have used my nen but jīchan strictly told be 'training only until you're 14.' And she didn't seem to know you to use nen so I wanted to be fair, but back to the fight. However this time when she beat me, she didn't grope me but smiled down at me with her hand out.

"Can I help you up?"

I take her hand, "Why didn't you grope me?"

"Because you got my shirt, no one did that before!"

You know at the time her tank was hard to keep my eyes off of, I mean it had a swear on it and I tried to avoid it a lot then. I guess it was sorta a relief to have destroyed that.

I still do but to an extent, I guess that Katsu-nē had sorta an influence on me. Although I mostly only do it if I'm really angry or frustrated, otherwise I just use 'shimatta' or 'kuso.' And you know I had to get my parents and jīchan to have Katsu-nē to live at our home because wouldn't you feel at least bad for a friend if they lived with no parents in an abandoned subway station in the red-light district.

Jīchan was hesitant about bringing in a seemingly random street girl, but in the end we had her introduced to nen and everything and she became a sparring partner for me. We were pretty much inseparable by then and still are today. Even though Katsu-nē gropes me from time to time, she probably wont stop now since I have an F cup, I still can't find myself without her.

As for Hibari-chan, well I met her at the entrance ceremony. I was passing by when I noticed a cute pink haired girl in a yellow rain jacket off to the side of the other students splashing in the mud and puddles. She looked so lonely that I had to come over and hold an umbrella over her.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up to me, she had some weird flower eyes and pimples all over her face, "Hibari likes to play alone, no one wants to play with Hibari."

"I'll play with you!"

I then kick the puddle we're standing in towards her and it soon became a splash fight. It was fun although Ikaruga-san chew me out for being late. Of course, I consider Katsu-nē and Hibari-chan to be like my sisters, and we like to do things together (although we often times have to accommodate for Hibari-chan since she's kinda like a6-year-oldd). I think what helps is that enhancers are able to relate.

Also, Kiriya-sensei told me about her eyes, they're called Renge no Me or Kagan. They're a special type of eye that in basics can give a user 100% efficiency in manipulation based hatsu along with your natural hatsu, it also provides other abilities but it varies from user to user.

So after I told them about the boy I encountered Katsu-nē said, "You think you got yourself a good catch?"

"Well I only talked to him that once so far, he seems nice although I'm not sure if I'll see him again. I mean he felt my kusari katabira and I just ditched him."

"Kusari kata-WHAT!?" Hibari-chan asked

I take off my top, "This!"

For those who are in the dark of what kusari katabira is, it's simply shinobi chainmail shirt worn mostly for basic protection and agility/strength-based training.

"Ika wears that too, right?"

"Yep!" Katsu-nē piped, "I have after all peeped on her in the dressing room and that's one of the things she wears under the uniform."

"Although why would he know what a kusari katabira is?"

"Not sure, would he be part of a Sengoku period themed fair? Or is he someone studying ancient shinobi culture? Or…"

"He's a shinobi himself!"

I just said the first thing that came to my mind, although it sorta makes sense since too many people think of the romanticized version of shinobi and don't know what a kusari katabira is. And the only place in public to go to in order to learn about ninja culture is in Iga. Although, I went there and there was only such much information about ancient ninja compared to what I read in scrolls I've read, and nothing about nen was talked about. But I think that's probably for the best.

"I can't say that you're wrong but you can't be sure…"

-DON!

-DON!

"Hoy! What is going on in there?!"

Kiriya-sensei?!

We then head over to the door, it slides open.

"Ohayougaizaimasu Kiriya-sensei!" we chimed while bowing.

"Hai, dōmo! We are getting a new student today. I wish for you all to treat our newcomer with respect and as like how you treat each other."

"Kiriya-sensei, what's this new student's bust size?!"

Kiriya then facepalmed himself, "Katsuragi…The student is a boy of Hibari-chan's age, but still, I advise you not to sexually harass him! He will be here at…"

"Eshishishi…" I overheard Katsu-nē whisper, "Like I'm listening, boys can be just fun as girls, I wonder if he's got some good junk in his trunk like Pimples does?"

I just hope that whoever he is, he can hold up to Katsu-nē's feels. Although this "Gohan" from earlier, as said earlier it's not like anyone to know what a kusari katabira is, could this new student actually…

"Asuka-san!"

Hmm?

"Stop daydreaming, the student is at the shoji way. Say 'Ohayou' to him."

I look over to see that I was assuming was true.

"GOHAN?!"

"ASUKA?!" he's really flustered now! "That's not my name!"

"So you two know each other?"

"We met this morning, although she got my name wrong. Could I borrow some paper?"

"Kiriya-sensei then conjured a piece, "Would this do?"

"Nn!"

The weird boy then went over to the kitchen area with the three of use following.

He wrote this: なまえは孫策炒飯です

'My name is…'

This is a little hard to understand, his surname has the kanji for

'Son' but I had never seen the kanji after that. His name is similar to Gohan but has a different kanji instead of Go-

"Waaaa!"

Hibari-chan is on the floor crying?!

"HIBARI CAN'T READ KANJI! HIBARI CAN'T READ KANJI! WAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

Should I also mention that Katsu-nē is staring with steam coming out of her ears?

"SUMIMASEN!"

He writes this underneath: そんさくチャーハン

So his name is 'Sonsaku Chāhan'? Well looks like I was half-right.

"Mind if I can ask what kinda training you've done?!"

Katsu-nē?

"Because this is one nice ass you've got here!"

At Nī-jima, 19:45

MMMmmmmmm…

The hot water from the shower always feels good against my bare skin. It's been a long time since I could relax and not care if I'm using all of the hot water, it feels so good that could simply lay down, close my eyes, and let myself feel pleasure from the water streaming across my breasts and upper abdomen.

As soon as I'm done washing I then sit on the toilet to softy massage my boobs to ease them from the heat. I'm an H cup, just to know, and back around when Gohan was born I was more muscled and I always trained to keep in shape, even though my muscles are not as defined as back then I still retain my six-pack, and I perform a sort of 'peak training' every now and then to keep my strength up. I also think I gained some weight over the years that I've been raising and training Cha-Cha.

Not that I'm complaining, I guess that's what motherhood does to you, and I guess gaining it means I've been a good mother.

I then slide the shoji to the bathroom over, and start warming up for me some jasmine and osake for myself. I'm really that much of a drinker but I have my occasions, and just want to relax. I then walk to the parlor, nude, and spread myself on the couch letting my skin breath and feel the texture of it. The house is not really simple in terms of design, made mostly out of pine wood and rice paper, with a tatami floor for the living quarters, library, and attic; the front shoji lead into the foyer which is also a parlor. Since there was no tatami, I laid a mattress in the area between the shoji and the attic stairs so visitors have a place to take their shoes off. And right next to it is the couch, and old fashion television, and a cocktail table between the two. We only have enough electricity for lamp light and such, I never chose to install lighting or AC for the cottage because even though we got good money from rice farming and my work as a pediatric physician it never seemed necessary. Along with the occasion earthquake, it was mostly sunny with pretty tolerable temperatures.

Although with the temperatures being around 8.3ºC to 26ºC, so we could leave the windows open most of the time. We also close them during the rain which is also good since it also helps grow the rice fields. I also didn't get cable since I thought Cha-Cha could be entertained by reading the scrolls and books in the library and any manga he's interested in, though I did get VHS/DVD player for it. I got Cha-Cha a DS and later a 3DS though just to see what happens. The kitchen area it right by the shoji to the bathroom and my personal room is next door to there.

Right under the stairs is Cha-Cha's room. Yes, he really does live in a cupboard under the stairs, he doesn't mind though. It probably gives him more privacy, originally, we cuddled together. He keeps a lot of his video games and manga in there. And right by the stairs is the doorway to my check-up room, patients normally call me through my iPhone to make appointments and I write down when that is. Also for part of my job, I have a greenhouse that can be entered through my room or the check-up area, there I have all sorts of medicinal herbs that I can make prescription medicines with via pistol and mortar, I even can use my nen to enhance or improve upon the properties of the medicines that I make. Also for the patients who behave I either give them my homemade dango or omochi, or a Mr. Bunny product, or chocolate.

You know, lazing around in the nude in my house brings back some memories with Cha-Cha. We used to take bubble baths together and splash each other, we also played silly games where I put some herbal based pigments and played as "The Boobie Monster." The least that Cha-Cha, I think, got out of it is being able to determine what parts belong to each sex and also being able to tolerate seeing people naked. Please note that he was around 4-8 at the time.

Cha-Cha to me has always been my adorable little monkey, and I don't think I'd be able to get through my 11 years without my husband without him. Of course, Cha-Cha now is now going through puberty and that basically part of growing up. And it's best for him to see the world over simply living here.

As I take a sip of my osake, I hear my iPhone, when I go to pick it up, "HEY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Hi there Akira! How have you been, it's been so long?"

"Let me put you on facetime!"

"Wait…wait…no I'm…"

I see her on facetime.

"You're not wearing anything! Did you just take a shower?! Whoops…I'll just…"

"It's okay, Ryūichi isn't around, right?"

"Nope he's currently busy at the moment, I mean owning a sushi shop is not easy like how being a doctor is not easy."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Since you are how you are right now, how about you stand me up, somehow, so I can take a good look at you Boobs? It's been so long!"

Why not?

I leaned the phone again the television so that Akira can see my body in its full glory as I sip my osake.-CHON!

"WOW! Girl, you gotta hook-up! And fast!"

Hook-up? She can't be serious! Even though shinobi can have several relations in their lifetime, it's more suggested to keep it in moderation and make sure there is consent involved. I personally thought it was better to stick with one person, and even though he got heart cancer 11 years ago and died I'm not going simply go out and have some random person insert themselves into me.

"You're joking! Right?"

"No, I MEAN IT! Even though you're not as muscular as before you're plump enough to work it! Not to mention that other girls would kill for those tits! Also you have those nice purple eyes and raven black hair, although why do you keep it in a bun? It looks much better let down like you have it now. I'm saying that you'd be a total bombshell if you got out there."

"I'm flattered, but I have enough responsibility on my hands to really care about such fleeting pleasures."

"I also suggested that because your body looks ready for a second kid, I mean if you go out and try to hook up a couple of times, maybe you'll get that girl you've always wanted."

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I actually have read a medical research article that says that kids who are born to mothers when they're over 35 can develop neuropsychiatric disorders. I already got a kid who has Asperger's and that's enough for me!"

"Oh…"

"And if I ever want a girl as of now, I'd rather it be the 14 year old who is currently attending Hanzō than someone in my womb from some random person."

"Well if you are not interested in having another kid then why not get down with me!"

"Huh?"

"Like old times, remember? You still have that scroll, right? You can summon me to Nī-jima and he can have fun sexy girl time together!"

It's true, whenever my husband was out for a seemingly indefinite time I'd summon Akira over to sleep with her. My husband didn't really mind it, but he was worried about Akira's taste of attractions.

"Thanks, but I don't want you to worry Ryūichi or Hanzō-sensei."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll say that I'll be out with you for tonight. I mean, you're all nice and plump, I'd love to rub myself against you and cope a feel."

I took my iPhone away from the Television and directed it more towards my face. I'd rather her now pay more attention to me than my body.

"Also, it's pretty ludicrous to think about."

"Not even a porn movie? Come on! Can't we watch some porn together?!"

"We're not teenagers anymore."

"Well I just thought that because compared to back then with Cha-Cha, you practically have all of the time in the world. So why not carpe diem?!"

"I am seizing the moment?"

"How?"

"By relaxing myself away and getting my appointments in order?"

Akira then started laughing hysterically, "FWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA…"

Okay, there is just fooling around BUT AKIRA! ARE YOU DISRESPECTING MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT!?"

"Don't be mad Boobs, it's just so funny! I'm talking to the strongest kunoichi and enhancer who, once in Nagasaki, punched a wrecking ball to Abashiri, and she spends her days in nowhere giving check-ups. You're basically a housewife-doctor. I mean there's nothing wrong with what you're doing now, but it's not a bad idea to break routine or treat yourself in some way. You and your body really deserve it."

"Akira, I'm 43 now, I can make decisions on my own."

I think I should try to change the subject.

"How's Ging-san? Last time you said he was coaching Asuka-chan. You're still in contact with him, right?"

"On and off, he's not really one to call or exactly answer. I try to email him though, I don't always get a response. I remember an email saying that he's currently working out the negotiations to open up a project that he worked on with the Black Owl to the public."

"You know, what happened? You and Ging-san were having a great relationship before and now you seem so apart."

"Well…I met Ryūichi…"

"Okay that makes sense…"

We giggled

"To be more on the point, even though I tried to turn him away, even saying I'm already dating, he never let up. Heck, he even saw Ging in the flesh, and he still went after me. Although I guess what made me fall for him in the end was just, when he was arguing with Dad and Ging over me, how he could selflessly sacrifice his dream of becoming a lawyer just for me, it was just too flattering for me. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Hmm…good question."

My husband and I met when we were little children and were inseparable, although he only confessed when we were only 16 but only started to get down when we were out of our discipleships.

"Of course I didn't know who I should consider my affections to so I tried dating both at the same time, it sorta worked out at first but their personalities always clashed. It only came to a head when Ging tried to attack him, I ordered him to kill me if I'm really what is causing the strain in our relationship."

"Then what happened?"

"He went away, I guess him seeing me confront him and have him kill me instead of Ryūichi made him too guilty to face me. At that point I did not feel to date him anymore since that event. Although I saw him again by using gyo on my wedding day, although my husband suggested or at least gestured to me to not look. He can't use nen but he definitely knew what was on my mind, I guess by then Ging was only a monster or he shade of a monster too to him. Later I was able to get Ging to help my daughter with the ropes of Nen and such, but he didn't seem to really want to be around me anymore."

"And people say we're weaker than men…"

Akira then snickered at that note, "For a different topic, congratulations on getting your son into Hanzō! It can get pretty demanding for prodigies like him."

"I'm definitely proud! I mean I didn't dust off the scrolls in my library for him to read, accommodate him for having Asperger's, and spar with him intensely in the ways of multiple martial arts for nothing!"

"I really hope that our kids can be good friends with each other, although…"

"What? Is it something about Asuka-chan?"

"No, four years ago she brought home a girl. Not just any girl but a punky street rat who really had a lack of better manners and cussed profusely. I was able to try to clean her up, get her to sleep in Asuka's room, and everything, although I worry currently that she is a bad influence on her."

"Can you provide a recent picture of her?"

And image of a blonde muscular girl with Asuka appeared on my screen, and...

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!

I mean, Akira and Sasuke did that to me, but with either one we were having sex at the time which made it more appropriate.

"What else has she done besides that?"

"Well, Asuka hangs around her a lot and she's seen her do graffiti, drink taima, get into street brawls -without using nen- drink beer, smoke taima, sexually harass other people, and a plethora other risky stuff. I mean she's just so impulsive."

"And she never considered trying to stop her?!"

"Not that I know, I'm worried that Cha-Cha and she might not be able to communicate like with Asuka."

"What's her name? How old is she?"

"She goes by the name Katsuragi, and she's surprisingly just about a year older than Asuka, and you know that Asuka is a year and seven months older than Cha-Cha."

I really got to find my teaching license, there's no telling what would happen between that girl and my baby. And she really needs to get a check up if all of that is true.

"Boobs, I know that you've did good by applying Cha-Cha to Hanzō but this could be just as crazy as when you sent him off for a month on Ko island for survival training."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about him at the time. He had been reading up on shinobi nature survival strategies and said he was ready. And it's basically nothing compared to when we did our survival training for three months in the Himal…"

"DON'T REMIND ME!"

I had to laugh.

"Seriously, I thought we were going to die on the first day! What was Sayuri-sensei thinking?!"

"Sasuke didn't have it better either, he told me that Hanzō-sensei dumped him on a lifeboat in the middle of the Taiheiyou and it took him almost a year to get to land."

"And I thought that Pi had it bad…hahaha…"

"You know what Akira, let's hook up after all, you did say that I need some to treat myself after all."

"OKAY! If you can give me 15 minutes, I can get some things ready, hopefully Ryūichi didn't toss that sex toy collection away. I have this really sexy lingerie I've been saving, I'll wear it for tonight, if I can find it…"

She then puts down her iPhone and I hear some cluttering.

"Hey…"

"Hmmm?"

"While you're here, could help me find something?"

"Just stay naked girl and you won't have to worry a thing."

Akira then ends the call.

When I finish the osake and jasimine-ocha I had on the cocktail table (I deliberately spilled some of the osake on my boobs for in place of perfume) I get something special out from under the counter for the occasion.

I text Akira, "Interested in drinking some Echigo Samurai?"

A rather suggestive emoji then appeared.

15 munites later

So I had the large bottle of Echigo Samurai in a bucket of ice on the table along with two masu, I've also lit some candles around the parlor to set the mood. I laid the summoning scroll down for Akira to come through on the mattress, I only need to wait for her okay and then do the deed.

I hear the text chirp, "READY!"

I make a hand sign…

Ino…

Inu…

Tori…

Saru…

Ohitsuji…

I lay my hand on the scroll.

"Kuchiyose: Iroke Tomodachi no Jutsu"

-POOOFFFF-

Smoke was everywhere, I could see the silhouette of my friend in the middle as the smoke cleared up.

"So, what so you think?"

Akira is fairly plump girl six months younger than me with spiky brown hair that went down to her shoulders, hazel eyes, and in contrast a pleasing porcelain complexion, and she was about 4 cm shorter than me.

She had a duffle bag labeled 'girls' night toys' over her right shoulder, and what she had on was a bright hot scarlet teddy that seemed to shine in the dimly lit room and had rather dramatic cutouts flaunted her cleavage, stomach, navel, and sides and seemed to fit nice and snug around her body and clung onto her curves. As I walked around her, I saw there were thin connecting straps around the openings to bring the tease to the partner considering that I could see a lot through them, there was a thong that revealed her nice and plump booty, and she wore fishnet over her legs. She looked so yummy!

I felt myself get hot, I felt a burning in my womanhood, I felt some fluid drip out and run down my legs, I also felt my breasts become firm and my nipples erect.

I couldn't hold myself…!

I came up from behind my girlfriend and savagely molested her F cup boob flesh. The fabric of teddy had a nice and soft texture and feel to it, perfect to dig my fingers into my girlfriend's soft warm plump globes of flesh. The soft moans from my girlfriend from my torture turned me even more. I then softy bit the top of her ear and playfully started pulling it.

"Ch-Chotto!...CHOTTO!...TIME OUT! Can you not hear me Boobs?!"

Whoops…! I better let up a little.

I let go of Akira's ear and switch the action of my hands from a grabbing finger digging motion to a gentler up and down motion.

"I see that you're really liking my teddy."

"Where did you get it?"

"I ordered it online from Adam&Eve, I was saving it for Ryūichi but you're more worth it girl!"

I smiled smugly at that thought as I held my girlfriend around the waist and started to flirtfully strum the straps around the cleavage area.

She giggled, "I see that you're getting in the mood, I also brought another that is even skimpier than this one incase you didn't like it. I chose to wear this one over because I didn't want to get cold, and I thought you'd like to feel it."

I then sexily spoke into her ear, "How about a toast before we "really" do anything?"

Akira then beamed at that notion, we then went to the couch and poured each other's masu.

"For getting Cha-Cha out of the house and into Hanzō?"

"Hai!"

"KANPAI!" We chimed

-KACHIN!

-CHUUCHUU!

"Ohh!"

"What?"

"46%, that definitely was no joke. It really gets you if you've not had it before."

We then continued

As I took a drink of my masu, I take time to experience the flavor, it was a rather full-bodied, rich and but really strong taste to it with a nice plum hint to it, and the coolness of the drink helps to enhance the experience of the drink. As I said, I only drink on a few occasions although I do enjoy tasting or at least smelling sake.

As I swallow the liquor from my masu, a sudden feeling of ecstasy comes over me that gets me all giggly.

Akira starts laughing too, "HAHAHAHAHA!" -CHIN!

" Just one masu and you're already drunk as fuck girl! I'm gonna have two more! Maybe I'll share and even pour some on my boobs and teddy!"

"OKAY!" I just sat there giggling my ass off.


	2. Thousand rooms and the Arrowroot Castle from the street

Thousand rooms and the Arrowroot Castle from the street

23:45

"Bewbs, u shur u deed int loosh tat li sens?!"

"I on ry heed it to not git stu ren! I'm shur it's a roun!"

I couldn't think straight though, I was hard to walk around, my vison was dizzy and blurry, and I couldn't stop laughing. My head felt all dizzy and I just kept tripping. The liquor that I poured on my now naked body smelled intoxicating.

And Boobs was no better.

But seriously girl, where the fuck did you hide that teaching license?

It's not in your vulva or vagina, I would have felt or maybe seen it.

It's not in your dresser or futon. As I hear my girlfriend tripping over and making items fall over I crawl to the one place that I could think of in the state of my mind, under the mattress.

I almost thought that I wouldn't make it because I was so drunk but went I lifted it up I didn't see or feel the license. I tried using gyo to try refocusing my vision and I saw a crack in the floor, I flip the piece of wood over and…

"FOWND IT GEERL!" I hold it up to Boobs.

"YAAAY!"

"Hor a bow on mor drin be for we cal a nigh!"

"Yu do wat yu wan, I ha tu much!"

I take the bottle and try to my mouth with one last gulp of liquor, but then my legs failed and I ended up spitting it all over my boobs.

"HAHAHAHA! WHOOPS!"

My girlfriend then attempted to help me up while gently caressing my boobs.

"Let is go tu sleep!"

We then stumble over to Boob's room and just for kick I then make us fall onto the futon with me on top.

I just blacked out after that but not before feeling the blanket come over us.

I had a rather dreamless sleep although I think that's what happens when you get older.

We can get drunk but because nen users in general have a more efficient metabolism than normal people, so we can recover better, put it can be a different story for high amounts of an intoxicant. When I opened my eyes, my head was pounding, I was thirsty, and I just wasn't in the mood to wake up.

I needed water, but I didn't want to get up. Boobs' felt so nice and smooth under me after all…

I made a decision…

Some word of at advice, if you ever get sake, Echigo Samurai, or any sort of alcohol on you; TAKE A BATH IMMEDIATELY!

It just gets rancid to the smell and all the sweat from a night of getting rather kinky makes it worst.

I walk myself to the kitchen area, holding and rubbing my head, and pour myself some water. Although upon drinking the dryness didn't go away, I must have drunk four glasses when…

"Ohaaayōōōō…"

I turn around to see my girlfriend looking all drowsy.

"Could I give you some…"

She then raised her hand to stop me, "Run a bath, I'll get the detox mixture ready."

I put the water pitcher back into the refrigerator and go into the bathroom to run the faucet with hot water. A minute later Boobs poured the mixture in.

When we went in, the water was nice to soak in and had a pleasing fragrance to it. Perfect for boobs that have been roughly played with while getting kinky. I look over at my girlfriend's boobs floating in the water, mine were floating too but an H cup is more impressive than an F cup. I couldn't stop staring.

"You don't mind, right?"

"Would I really say no after that whole night?"

"Could I feel them a little?"

"O-kay, I guess…"

I slowly reach out to Boobs to poke her right bosom a little and then just raise it up and let is fall back into the water. So nice, soft, and smooth not to mention in place. I wonder what sort of 'peak training' she does because they also were pretty heavy, not like in the realm where it's hard lift but where you start to notice.

"If you…let's just say if you never had met Sasuke in the first place then who would you get it on with?"

"I don't know, I mean to think about it I'd try to lead a life similar to how I am now but I'd try to teach more. May be see if my medicines can win me a Nobel Physicians' Prize…"

"You made the vaccine and several other medicines for almost any STD! You should be wearing it like a bling right now!"

"I only did that so any shinobi wouldn't have to worry about wearing condoms and such, I mean the fact that shinobi can die has a very high chance. Couldn't I do something to lower it a little?"

"It just seems ironic that you've only let shinobi get it and not everyone…

I had to ask her this…

"Say, isn't Cha-Cha over the age of consent now?"

"I understand that he is not going to always be my adorable monkey, but it's not like he first thing he's going to do is try to get it on. Beside he more concerns himself on his studies. And unfortunately, his video games."

"Well let's think about the possible options of who could be attracted to him, we'll only limit it to his classmates since they might as well be the only connections he'll have so far."

"Well the most likely option would be that girl with Asuka."

I think for a moment, "I think Cha-Cha might try to avoid her because, well you know what she was doing in that picture."

"Another option would be Asuka herself…"

"Well they both lack experience in the realm of love, although I'm not exactly sure."

"To really tell you the truth the only real person that Cha-Cha is in love is me."

"Really?"

"Well it's more maternal child-parent love than anything else, I really think that's because he doesn't exactly know anyone else."

That definitely make sense, I mean I think Asuka would be the same as Cha-Cha in terms of love if she didn't meet that street monkey.

"Akira…"

Hmm?

I then see that my girlfriend make a more morose face.

"Can I show you something? Lest while we're in the tub together."

I nodded.

Boobs then started stroking her black hair with her right hand and then pulled away surprisingly a grey strand of hair. She's really getting older!

"When did you first get that?"

"Just before my birthday apparently, it was originally one hair but now it's five. I might end up becoming a wrinkly old monster like Sayuri-sensei."

"Don't say that, you do have over 40 years ahead before you really are as old as her. And doesn't being an effective nen user allow you longevity?"

"Yes that doesn't mean that we're immortal and that we can't age. Although can't you see how it's pointless it is to trying hooking up for a second kid, I reckon that 15 years' time my boobs will be sagging."

That definitely is the point of no return for kunoichi like us in terms of aging, we can still definitely train in attempt to maintain our strength but not exactly our appearance. But the least we can do is help for the next generation such as Cha-Cha, Asuka, and Katsuragi in directing them to becoming great shinobi themselves. They might even in the future surpass us.

You know I kinda envy them, they're teenagers now and have practically their whole lives ahead of them while we are just starting age. Boobs and I might end up living for 150 years but it's not like our bodies will keep up.

I've got to say; the detox mixture works really well! I definitely don't feel my hangover anymore.

"Say Boobs…"

"Hmm?"

"What did you put in this mixture? It might be good to use for if the Street Monkey gets a hangover."

She them smiled, "Pretty much things you can get a grocery store, peppermint oil, rosemary oil, eucalyptus oil, wasabi powder, baking soda, Epson salt; I just had the raw materials with me in my greenhouse, kitchen, and check-up room and mixed them up."

Wow! And I thought it would be made out of something very exotic.

"Say, does Katsuragi still live in your house?"

"She's actually a wild card, sometimes she sleeps in Asuka's room, sometimes she sleeps at Hanzō, other times I think she finds somewhere around the streets to sleep, probably some brothel, junkyard, or that nasty subway station. Should I also mention that she eats like a pig! Seriously it's like when people are in the Sushi-ya during Ganjitsu."

"I'll be rather glad to be teaching at Hanzō again, it really seems like this friend of Asuka's has not been accommodated. I think she might have ADHD, why didn't you take her to me or at least look in a medical textbook about neuropsychiatric disorders."

"She kicked the doctor when I tried to get her a check-up! And Asuka really insisted that on letting Katsuragi be Katsuragi, even if she does things that could potentially harm her."

I sighed.

"I'll just go make mapo dofu for us now."

I then stand out of the bathtub and dried myself with one of the towels and wrapped it around me. It at least works as a make-shift apron.

I get the ingredients from around the kitchen and place them on the counter. I first poured the rice and water into the rice cooker and turned it on. I then minced up four negi and a piece of shōga that Boobs grew in her greenhouse. Then I cut two more negi in half lengthwise and then cut them crosswise into two cm pieces and put everything into separate bowls. I then prepared the sauce of chili bean paste, chicken broth, oyster sauce, mirin, and sugar. Then I mixed up some cornstarch and water and placed it along with the sauce and a bottle of goma abura by the stove. I then prepared the meal in a hot chūkanabe, but as everything was starting to fry...

"I know that your cooking is not mine…"

I turn around to see that Boobs had dressed up in a red chipao while I was making asagohan.

"smells good though."

"Um, thanks."

She then smiled, "You get dressed girl, I'll finish up for you."

"Nn"

"Also, could you check my IPhone? Cha-Cha might have called or texted me."

"Hai…"

I took Boobs' IPhone and took it with me into her room. I put on some panties, a bra, and then a pink T-shirt with a star on the chest area and shorts. I'll have to say Boobs, you seem to have a lot of different clothes but you only seem to wear chipaos. What's wrong?!

Better not think about that too much. I then look at her phone to see this text:

"MOM! MOM! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE! I've tried calling you 5 times and no answer! There's this muscular blonde girl with a monkey tail who felt my butt up and stated asking me loads of questions that I couldn't answer. I of course kicked her in the face, but it made her mad and attack me. Kiriya-sensei then decided to bring us outside to spar, I wouldn't say that I won but she just kept coming at me no matter how many times I tried pushing her away. I know I could have used my kusari gama or nen'i but I didn't want to seriously hurt her. Kiriya-sensei decided to instead end the spar as a draw and have me demonstrate my skill with the kusari gama on one of his big puppets, but did I go too far?! I ended up turning the puppet to a big pile of shredded scraps! After that Ms. Muscles started to try wrestling me out of my weapon! I had to tie her up. I feel bad that I caused her to get suspended, but for some reason she didn't seem to care. I don't know how react to this? I wish I had my DS with me! I'm currently getting ready to sleep in Kiriya-sensei's office with Hibari but what's going on the other side?! I hope Ms. Monkey doesn't sneak into my futon with me!"

"BOOBS!"

"I have asagohan ready, just bring it in!"

I walk into the kitchen, "You're not going to believe what your son texted!"

I handed her the phone while I sit down to eat my gohan. "I guess that Echigo Samurai was bad idea."

"Don't get down about it. I mean we were treating ourselves and having a lot of fun."

"Yeah, but I should've been more responsible during the night."

I felt bad for her, I decided to just get up from behind her and hug my arms around her neck and cuddle her.

"It's not your fault."

Boobs then sighed, "Akira, how come you seem to act like we're married when you're around me?"

She had to ask, I better come out straight, "Because I don't exactly find myself interested in anyone else."

There was a silence.

"Perhaps I should explain, we've been really affectionate with each other and the Black Owl since around the middle of grade school, and it was fun. We even got to do some naughty things under our parent's noses, but then there came the time where he confessed to you, we did our brutal survival training and such, and you guys hooked up. You do remember why we had our first time, right?"

"We were watching some lesbian porn while my husband was out, and we decided to try out how it really felt like?"

"Well, also I think now is that I kinda wished to be a part of relationship you had. Although the Black Owl ended up catching us several times and it was nice of him to play match-maker with me and Ging Freecss, he was a really fun guy even though he was out a lot, I still missed you. Then Ryūichi came and you know what happened, although I still love him…"

"It doesn't feel the same, does it?"

"How did you guess?"

"Sasuke and I have worried about the same predicament. I guess I could try help out with that."

"Really?! Also, you not minding that I'm wearing your clothes, right?"

"Keep'em girl, they're cute on you and I don't think I'll ever wear it."

"Didn't I earlier say you should try breaking out of routine, I mean Cha-Cha's not around… Well you'll see him in school, but there's no reason to stick with exactly what's you're doing since he's going into the shinobi world. You have plenty of other clothes besides chipaos, why not try something else."

Boobs then made a playful face, "Why not tell me all about it while we're on the boat?"

She then tossed me a pair of flip-flops to put on.

Tōkyō

I sure had some cheap thrills during the night, after the old blowhard kicked me out of the Ninja Room I just crash at my lair (or as you know that subway station). I keep all sorts of things littered in there; dirty mags, porn DVDs, junk food, skateboards, spray paint cans, a nen-enforced punching bag that can handle my attacks, a jukebox, boombox, and plenty of joints to blaze, fuck I've even got the kind ya drink. I also gotten a beaten-up couch that I found in a junkyard, and some television, basketballs, Nintendo Switch, and DVD player that I stole (not like I worry or care about cops).

I then throw myself spread on the couch in nothing but my panties and listen to some Post Malon on my cans while looking at one of the mags nearby, that seems to cool myself. I mean, FUCK! That Pink Ass dude was strong but he didn't want to show it! I mean, could you at least give me a decent kick if I asked for it, I mean that boy is pretty much some dorky sissy for a shinobi. At least Ikaruga gave a more decent fight, although unlike him she was initially avoiding fighting me because that princess really thought she was better than me and everything.

It only took a couple of attacks to get her attacking me, why couldn't the same be done for him?

What I was doing did not help, so I took my panties off and changed the beat to something more to jack off to, I only got really pumped up as I stain the couch with myself. So I went over to the punching bag, naked, and started to beat the shit out of that. I mean, I lost to Ikaruga but she at least showed that she was strong. That's mostly the only reason I'm kicking around Hanzō, to have a gig to fight other strong opponents, AND WHAT DO I FUCKING GET BESIDES ASUKA? I princess, a pink baby, and now some No-fight dude! Also I'm here so I can get some good feel and I'll tell ya that Asuka's and Ikaruga's boobs are meant to be groped! Hibari's though are pretty small I think at a C cup but at least her butt and soft tummy are fun to play with. I need to feel Cha-Cha up more before I can decide on an opinion.

It really seems that only Asuka can really fight me, sure I might be stronger than her and mostly win mid difficultly, but she's at least someone I can rely on, she is my bestie after all. But before her I had no one, my parents of course dumped me on the streets when I was a small kid, I even spent the first night in an old dumpster. I had to survive on my own through all sorts of things. I sure was hungry a lot, often wondering if I'd starve to death.

I'd often eat garbage, or pick pocket, or steal to be able to fill my tummy. I mean, I've probably had it the worse out of everyone and I don't think they could understand. Why I want to become the strongest, so I have the strength to show everyone that I'm not a piece of shit!

So far I pretty much ranked #1 in terms of raw physical strength but I don't think I could exactly beat Ikaruga, yet, and I'd be destroyed in a serious fight with Cha-Cha. It's weird nickname, like are you supposed to dance to it?

Beating the punching bag was getting boring so I put my panties back on and then slap on a red tube top, hot pants, fishnet stockings, sneakers, and a black leather jacket on, and skate around the block to shoot some hoops. Asuka and I used to play against each other at that court, we still sometimes do but she really seems to focus a lot more of her time on training. Which isn't a bad thing but that's like suddenly saying you're going to stick your nose in a book for all of the time!

I'm not really that smart when it comes to shit about math, history, writing, not to mention that I can barely read hiragana. The streets and fighting is where I'm more able to show my smarts, after all I was bred here and learned how to survive here.

Now of course shooting hoops was getting boring as fuck. I mean no one is playing with me after all.

I brought some spray paint along so I decided to take my jacket off and graffiti the walls along the walls while listening to Bestie Boys.

I basically painted a scene where the Monkey Queen (me in my shinobi combat outfit) is the invincible warrior of the universe. Many try to challenge her but always fail including Ikaruga, Chuck Norris, the Incredible Hulk, Zero, Rockman X, Luke Skywalker, Amaterasu, Naruto, Vegeta, Goku, Wukong, Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, Yoda, Bill Cipher, and of course the Black Owl.

You've probably heard the term Black Owl a couple of times already, well according to rumors he's number three in the top nen users, and heralded as genius assassin among shinobi, hell I've even heard he was even stronger than Asuka's jīchan; and 11 years ago, he just disappeared.

To everyone else he's nothing but a bunch of rumors and probably never existed, to me, he's my one-way ticket to becoming the strongest kunoichi and Kagura ever, and probably the next Banksy in the meantime. I just don't know how the fuck to find him.

When I started to finish up, I look on my iPhone to see, IT'S 1:45! I also see that my top and some of my body was covered in paint.

I was like, Fuck it! It was worth it! I'll probably catch some Zs in the alleyway across the street.

After I'm done I do just that, I even lit myself a joint to help me get to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I think I was a little stoned because I kinda wanted to sleep more, until I saw that it was 7 ji 30 bun. Even though I'm suspended, might be fun to break into class.

I slipped off my clothes for a moment to pump myself up with a large vibrating cock that I also had in my jacket while also pumping my boobs, when I finish, I do my normal warm-up routine of 900 consecutive push-ups, sit ups, one handed stand push-ups, and squats. Then I skate to the edge of Tōkyō at the harbor to run three whole laps around the city with my skateboard at hand. I even grabbed myself a zakuro on the way, I normally eat them like apples. They're basically bitter and tough as fuck with the skin but I don't mind the taste. I guess it kinda suits me.

After that's said and done, I then run all the way to the back gate, only, there was an issue.

THE BLOWHARD FUCKING HAD ROBOTS AND PUPPETS THERE TO KEEP ME OUT!

Well, I can always go for a back-school brawl as part of my warm-up!

One Hour later

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Going to class…I mean what the fuck?"

"Kiriya-sensei placed all of his puppets to block you, you couldn't…"

I then made a very dissful smirk towards her.

"Wait…you…?"

"What did you think I was doing for the last hour? It was fun!"

Ikaruga then face slapped herself mumbling what I think is, "I'm so glad that we are getting another teacher."

New Teacher? Who?

"Anyway, there's something I need to ask you?"

"What?"

The princess then walked me over to the television an turned on a news channel.

The headline said, 'BANKSY STRIKES AGAIN?!"

And above it was footage of people, ADMIRING MY MURAL?!

I felt a smile coming on, couldn't help but fall over and laugh in a naughty matter.

"So you did make that!"

"What the fuck's wrong with my art?"

I then throw some gum in my mouth.

"You are supposed to be a good kunoichi, that means no doing rather insolent acts such as graffiti. Should I mention that you are late despite being suspended, you are out of uniform, what you are wearing can count as immodest, you smell, and you are covered in paint. I swear, you will never become a proper kunoichi!"

I snap my gum at her, "When did I ever say I wanted to be a 'proper kunoichi'? And what exactly is 'a proper kunoichi' anyway?"

OOOoooo! Bet that pissed her off!

"Look, just go put your uniform on!"

"Bitch please!"

I then stood up and got my face up to her's and made a very smug expression with it.

"I follow my own rules, you'd have to kill me to make me stop!"

"It's pointless of me to do that, and don't you know how hard it is to bear…"-PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

I then whipped out a spray can and squirted the contents all over her.

Don't worry, it's silly string not spray paint. But either way, THE BITCH GOT OWNED! And she deserved it!

Could laugh at her but I decide to just keep my smug smile on to keep the point. I mean the bitch was screaming and yelling "GET THIS STUFF OFF ME!" while running around with room.

"Serves you right!"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!"

I turn to see Blowhard-sensei with Pink Baby, and Mr. Ass following behind.

Ikaruga then stops in front of the Blowhard, "Sumimasen! I couldn't keep Katsuragi-san from acting insolent and behave! She has demolished your puppets upon coming here! You have to punish me!"

"Īe, it is not your fault. I guess that Katsuragi-kun was blowing off some steam."

You tell her…

"However…!"

WHAT?!

"That does not forgive the fact that you have created for us a clean up job! AND PLEASE PUT YOUR UNIFORM ON!"

"Lost it," I snidely remarked

"PLEASE PUT ON A UNIFORM!"

"NOOO!"

I then feel my bestie's warm arms around my waist.

"Katsu-nē is perfect the way she is! I can't see better person she can be!"

WAY TO GO! How do you take that Blowhard?!

"Asuka-chan, I know that you have a love for Katsuragi-kun and wish to be her companion, but she has me on the last straw. She frequently shirks my classes, she easily gets distracted or 'spaces out' and ignores any lessons, does not do any of the homework I try to give her, and even if she does do it, it ends up all rushed, messy, and has too many errors to pass. The same could be said about her test taking."

"Kiriya-sensei,…"

She lets go of me, "I'm sure that if she just stays around me more to watch out for her and I help out with her studies, I'll sure she'll make it."

"I compliment your willingness to help out, but you told me that last year and Katsuragi-kun only got as high as a C in class."

"But…!"

He stopped Asuka, "Don't worry, we're getting another teacher. She had experience with girls like Katsuragi-kun and also Hibari-chan. She will be…"-DON!

"OHAYOU!"

In the slideway of the shoji, there was a very big woman in a purple chipao! She had raven black hair that was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides, purple eyes, peach skin with a slight tan to it, and her boobs were honking bigger than mine! With her chipao she wore red pants, armband, and shoes, white socks and a red sash.

"MOM!"

Wait…so that's Cha-Cha MOTHER?!

Mrs. Chipao then went over to Cha-Cha to give him a big hug, "I missed you baby!"-CHUU!

-CHUU!

-CHUU!

She was kissing him?

Is that, what love from a mother is supposed to be like? Like I fucking know or care?! My mom dumped me on to the streets! Although looking back on my life, it was really shitty for me! I could help but scowl in envy and fury on seeing how much affection he was getting. My fists were clenching and shaking.

I just wanted to rip I'm not Hibari out of his mother's arms and give him a piece of my mind! Like rip his hair out! Break his nose! Stick my fist up his ass! Turn his eyes to mush! And then see if his oh so dear mom is still willing to give her affections then.

And I was about to try to do that when…

"Chifusa-san, I know you love your son and all, but we have a class to get through."

She let go of Mr. Ass, "Oh, sumimasen, I couldn't help myself."

She cleared her throat,

"Ohayou everyone! My name is Sonsaku Chifusa, but you can refer to me as Chi-Chi-sensei! And I'd like to say, you're all so adorable!"

Chi-Chi? Like as in boobs? Either this mom here is a responsible parent or a total boob.

"We're going to have fun together, and there is one thing for class that we're going to do first."

She then moved the table from the ninja pit, took out a scroll from her dress and make a couple of hand signs with it and slammed in onto the floor.

Smoke then came out of it…

Did the crazy bitch summon something to the Ninja Room?! What is it?

A weapon?

A youkai?

PLEASE DON'T BE A GEOMETRY TEST!

Only what appeared out the smoke was…

A medical exam table?

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CHECK-UP!"

I just fell down in shock. I mean…

A CHECK-UP! THIS ISN'T A FUCKING DOCTOR'S OFFICE!

AND I HATE SEEING THE DOCTOR! THEY PRICK YOUR FINGER AFTER ALL AND LOOK AT YOU IN RATHER UNCOMFORTABLE WAYS!

"Chotto matte," I heard the princess, "As much as my family trusts you, Sonsaku-hakase, are you licensed to do this?"

Boobs-sensei then pulled out a medical license and teaching license, "Didn't I say you can refer to me as Chi-Chi-sensei?"

She then put the licenses away and pulled out a white board and started writing on it, "I know some of you may be confuse as to why it's not really training, but reality a heathy ninja is powerful ninja! And nen has its basis in medicine, so this can help me in personalizing how each of you train. And also it'll be a rather nice and intimate way for me to get to know all of you."

"But Mom, didn't you give me a check-up last month?"

"That's why you're going last honey."

"What's a check-up?"

Really now Pimples! You don't know!?

"Really now? Better put you on second."

"Matte, then who's first?"

"See for yourself…"

She turned the whiteboard over and this is what I see…

1\. 葛城

2\. 雲雀

3\. 飛鳥

4\. 斑鳩

5\. 炒飯

I'M FIRST! I only know a couple of kanji, and it includes my name! And what the fuck?!

I'M NOT JUST GOING TO TREMBLE IN ANGER ANYMORE!

It's time to play 'Kick the Doctor'!

"RRAAAARRR!"

I run up the Boobs-sensei and attempt a roundhouse kick at her. But she dodged and then with two fingers pressed my shoulder to the floor, and HOLY SHIT SHE'S NO JOKE! I could only try to wriggle out of the pressure of her fingers.

Is she going to dislodge mu joint?! Her fingers feel like an anvil on my shoulder!

"I'm only doing this to help you…"

Huh? Help me, she can't be serious.

I make a rather prideful expression to her, "EshishishishishishashahsahshashaSHAAAAA! Bitch, I'm beyond help!"

She just breathes in and out, "Do you or do you not want to be a kunoichi?"

"Kunoichi? I'm just in this gig to become number one! It's just that prissy assholes like Ikaruga and Kiriya just can't get enough of try to make me 'proper'."

"Look a friend of mine told me about you, and I'm really showing my concern for you here. Kiriya-san's methods don't seem to work for you so I'm stepping in. I can help you, but only if you can let me."

"What make you say that you know?"

She then got up close to my ear and whispered, "Cha-Cha has Asperger's. Let that sink in."

Asperger's? What the fuck is that?!

She let me go.

"Okay everyone here's how this is going to work. I'll call your name then I will close this sound-proof curtain around the depression to examine all of you one at a time. Although for first order of business, I need everyone to strip down to their underwear, okay?"

This might not be so bad after all, might as well wait on my tube until I'm in the curtain for the 'Big Reveal'.

I took a good look at what everyone was wearing. Beachball (Asuka) was wearing under her kusari katabiri a set of green checkered panties, Pimples was wearing pink bloomers with bunnies on them, Princess was wearing a sarashi and fundoshi under her kusari katabira, and No-Fight was wearing purple trunks with monkeys on them.

No-Fight and Pimples had some pretty silly choices for underwear, although in the abs department…

DAMN CHĀHAN! Your really have the muscles to prove your strength. I think only I top him, although Princess's and Beachball's are also nice.

"Katsuragi, could you please come up…"

Alright, I'll play your game bitch. It's not like you really can "help me".

"…although could you bring your jacket along?"

I guess that I can, have no fucking idea why she wants it.

However, once I sat down on the exam table, I was soon to find out…

"HEY THAT'S MY STUFF YOU'RE SHAKING OUT!"

"I can't help you if I don't know you!"

She then threw it over the curtain. "Aha! Exhibit A!"

The first thing she grabbed was…

MY BLACK DILDO!

"Figured that you were masturbating earlier in the day, I smelled it when I pinned you down."

"SO WHAT?! I do it mostly to wake myself up! And I've heard that breast play makes them bigger and prevents cancer!"

"I do know that, it's not like they have nothing in those medical research articles and reports. I sometimes massage my boobs for that reason."

REALLY?!

"Although it still stands to reason that you're using a device that is not meant for reckless minors. And I've even read that these have gotten stuck in girls' and women's' vaginas. Now onto Exhibit B!"

She puts it down and grabs, "How often do you use these?"

"Just when I'm in an artsy mood, I like to spray whatever pops into my mind and roll with it."

She then smiles to take out her iPhone and I see on there, MY MONKEY QUEEN MURAL!

"I was passing by and it looked so pretty…"

Wait…

SOMEONE LIKES MY ART?!

"You'll have to thank me, I used my status as a Saijōnin to convince nearby authorities to not get rid of it but try to preserve..."

Right there I squeezed Doctor Boobs as hard as I could! Someone likes my art! SOMEONE LIKE MY ART!

And after all of this time of it being hated by the likes of Ikaruga, Kiriya, and such!

"Okay, I can tell that you're really happy right now! But could you like go for a second? There is more that needs to be said…"

Okay, what?

"Even though you're a great artist indeed, vandalism is still vandalism…"

WHAT?!

"Now I'll let this slide for now, but there should be an alternative to simply despoiling public property. Like maybe a canvas."

CANVAS?!

"FUCK NO! I paint too big for fucking small canvases! Why not get me some buildings to graffiti on?!"

She sighed, "Moving on…"

She then instead of going to the pile, she reached towards my neck and…

"MY CANS…!"

"Exhibit C! What kind of music do you listen to?"

Uhh? "Just what ever I hear on the street…"

I then see her just ditching the conversation and taking out the cartridge from my cans and then putting in some whatchamacallit that connected to her iPhone.

"I see that you have quite selection here. Most of these look to be in Eigo, and vary from the 70's to current day. Not to mention there are multiple artists like Beastie Boys, Post Malone, Snoop Dogg, Jay-Z, 2Pac, Blue Swede, Eminem, Nas, Parliament, Jam project, Flow, and a couple of porn artists."

What can I say? I'm a gal of many tastes.

"Can I tell you that I also listen to some of these artists too. Although did you hack to get these?"

"Only some of them…"

"Cha-Cha knows how to hack too, and I'm sure your own hacking skills can come in handy if applied properly."

She put my cans down on the table with the cartridge in then grabbed, "Exhibit D! This is one of my biggest concerns for you, taima can kill and last time I checked it's strictly illegal to have possession of it, though I use it too but for medicinal purposes when treating my patients."

"SO WHAT?! I'm the strongest enhancer in the class! No cops gonna put me in the big hōse! Not to mention they do bring on a good side when I'm not using my nen."

"That's why I'm going to help you, I didn't smoke taima when I was your age but I did some questionable things. I definitely have grown a long way from that, and I feel you can too."

Help me grow? "Eshishishishishishishi…. You don't know what you're fucking talking about! I'm better off dead than being 'helped', after all…"

I grab the bottom of my tube and throw it over for 'THE BIG REVEAL!'

"I HAVE MY GUNS!"

I then playfully grope them while smiling like a smug naked diva on her throne. I felt real good, after all I'm dominating in terms of attitude.

"Exhibit E and Exhibit A again! I've heard your quite a sexual harasser on the street and have at times hung out at brothels."

"I only go there if I have enough money on me from pit pocketing. Though what's exhibit E?"

She holds up a zakuro that I…

SSHHHHHIIIIIIITT!

She must have grabbed it when I threw my tube over. "Where did you get this?"

"Grabbed it from some dude selling them, I even ate one on the way here."

She then sighed, "You know what, since you're topless and might have an STD let's start the physical."

"ARE GOING TO FUCKING PRICK ME!"

"Any bloodwork to discuss will me done later, now please get on the scale."

She then directed me to a rather old scale that looked like the ones you saw in old movies.

"Please get on…"

I do as she says, she then plays with the masses on the scale to get my mass, "95 kg, and for your height…"

She then lifted a metal bar from the scale and gentle lowered it to the top of my skull, "165 cm, and for the other measurements…"

She then took out a tape measure and gently wrapped it around my boobs and back, then my waist, and my hips, "95 cm, 67 cm, and 90 cm."

She then writes it all down on her clipboard.

I think it's time for me now to get back on the exam table.

"Now for your blood pressure and pulse."

She then pulled out, more doohickeys from up her dress (where the fuck does she keep all of that?).

Some sort of pump, something with a funnel on it, and what I think is a stethoscope…

Doctor Boobs hung the stethoscope around neck.

She wrapped some sort of cloth bag around my upper left arm and started pumping air into it while placing her fingers on my wrist.

I felt the pressure of the air squeeze my arm, it wasn't anything like anvil fingers but I felt it. She paid close attention to the gauge and released the pressure little by little.

She then wrote on the clipboard more, "Your blood pressure seems fine, but it's close to being unhealthy."

She took the thing with a funnel and looked into my ears through it, "No feathers in your ear, right?"

"And what if I did?"

She then inhaled and then blew into, WHAO!

That was a rush for my ear, I could hear Dr. Boobs giggling.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"What kinda doctor are you anyway?"

"A private pediatric physician, Ph.D. in fact, I just like to play around and dote on my patients. Especially if they're really cute!"

SO SHE'S A FUCKING KID DOCTOR! No wonder…

"I'm also a Ph.D. child psychologist, in which speaking of I think you might have a certain mental condition but I just need to perform this check-up to confirm."

Mental Condition? WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!

"By the way…"

She then puts the earpieces of her stethoscope into her ears and pressed the cold circular metal thing on my left boob.

"Could you tell me about your parents?"

"LIKE FUCK I KNOW! They threw me out on the streets when I was 4…"

She suddenly, hugged me?!

"You poor thing!"

You know I gotta say, she does know how to hug.

She then writes something else down and then moved the stethoscope to my back, "Now I want you to breath in and out for me, but be sure to do it slowly and deeply."

I do as she says, she moved the stethoscope around but at the same time always stopping to listen to something, she also did the same for around my boobs, chest, neck, and lower abdomen.

"Okay now I want you to do 15 jumping jacks."

"How about I do 60 one-armed standing push-ups instead?!"

I do what I said.

"Okay, not we're over that excitement I'll listen to your heart and breathing again."

So that's what she's doing. After that's all said and done, she then feels my neck up and then places both hands on each side, "Swallow for me…"

I do as she says, Dr. Boobs then wrote some more on her clipboard. She then breathed on the round thing of her stethoscope.

"Now, Monkey, please lie for down me."

Monkey? No one's really called me that before.

She then pressed the stethoscope into my tummy, and moved it around.

It kinda tickled, I couldn't stop twitching.

"Uh-Oh…"

I see that Dr. Boobs is making a goofy grin and giggling, "Should we skip to the reflex test?"

No…!

NO…!

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NNOOOOO!

FUUUUUUCK DON'T DO IT!

But she didn't listen, she started to dig her fingers into my tummy and I was in hysterics and squirming, she soon moved all around my body tickling me silly.

I think I know now of how Cha-Cha is so weird.

"Now to finish it all off you naughty naughty little monkey!"

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!

I could feel my bellybutton being teasingly circled by Dr. Boobs' finger, as it got closer and closer I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. That was my worse spot and also my favorite part of my body, well besides my boobs.

PLEASE!

KEEP OUT OF MY BEAUTYHOLE YOU CRAZY BITCH!

But then she plunged her finger into my beauty hole and…

It killed me. I just had no control over myself, I was only cackling, bucking, squirming, mewling, screaming, tears were streaming down my face and I had also wet my panties as I felt hot inside feeling nothing but pleasure from my head to my toes.

When Dr. Boobs was done, I just plopped dead on the table, letting out drunken giggles and smiling from ear to ear from the experience of my knot being molested by a woman probably around Kiriya's age. Well at least she was nice enough to take my panties off and clean me up. "You sure are one hairy monkey!"

She then wrapped me in a warm and snuggly blanket, "You seem too tired to continue, how about we finish up when you wake up? Okay?"

I just nod slowly as I close my eyes and start to dose off to sleep, although I felt Dr. Boobs gently pick me up and carry me.

You know, I'm now starting to wish that she's my mom. It would at least be better to have someone to come to who would at least not dump ya on the street than living alone on the street.


	3. Lovable and Delicate Chahan and Hibari

Lovable and Delicate Chahan and Hibari

Near the end of Ikaruga's turn when Chi-Chi was using the stethoscope

"Even though I definitely can revere your abilities as being the world strongest enhancer, and kunoichi Sonsaku-Hakase, I can not help but question your capabilities as a trained physician."

"Chi-Chi-sensei!"

"Well it still does not consider the fact that you have tickled your three previous patients to exhaustion and played with them during their screenings. And also, you were rhapsodizing over one of them and one of them is currently naked."

"But aren't I giving you the 'serious' check-up Squid?"

"Squid?"

"Your name is a bit of a tongue twister, but since the first part of your name 'Ika' means squid, that's what I've decided to call you."

"But it does not really mean that."

"I know but I find it just a cute thing to do for students you know, I find it at least helpful in creating relationships between the teacher and students."

"Please refer to me as Ikaruga-san no matter what! And I will always refer to you as Sonsaku-Hakase!"

"Cheez, calm down."

"So back onto topic, I really do question your procedures because it does not exactly conform to the ways of either kunoichi, much less any doctor."

"Mind if I can ask how come you're always stressing about what it means to be a 'kunoichi'?"

"Because I, Hōōzan Ikaruga, was raised to be the proper heir of the Hōō Conglomerate."

"Yes I understand that you carry the honor and pride of the Hōō Conglomerate, but everyone else doesn't."

"That does not mean that as the representative and fourth year of Hanzō I should at least be concerned for them."

"Did you ever think to try to talk to them personally?"

"Pardon…"

"Monkey or the one you call Katsuragi, was really gushing when I told that her artwork was rather pretty. What about what you said?"

"Her artwork? It is nothing more than an injustice that only in the end defiles public property and should be…"

"Now that's the problem we're dealing with, even though you're leader you're trying to suppress them over helping them."

"I am only trying to be a disciplinary leader and example for my classmates."

"Yes but you know, while your classmates are kunoichi, and well one shinobi; you still have to take into account that they're also still children. I mean Chāhan and Hibari-tan are 14, Asuka is 15, and Katsuragi is 16. And since they are still young and should savor that as long as they can to have fun."

"But they have yet to experience battle, they might end up getting scars. Did you ever hear the proverb 'Play with fire, you get burned?' When that's what a lot of youth seem to do, I'm trying to not have that happen with my classmates."

Suddenly there was a dead silence as Sonsaku-Hakase's expression became colder and more serious, I could feel it in the air.

"Sonsaku-Hakase, is there something wrong?"

She then inhaled and exhaled, "Īe, it's just that I've had experience with that proverb and I prefer not to look upon that."

So you say? I guess that even the great Sonsaku-hakase had her troubles when she was young. Although throughout my time as the heir I have always tried to uphold the proverb to exercise caution in the face of battle and preforming my duties as a kunoichi.

"Well now all I need is a sample of your blood."

Using my right canine, bite my thumb down hard and twist while aiming for the tiny bit of flesh at the center so that the penetration can focus on small area. Once I tasted blood, I held my thumb out to Sonsaku-Hakase and she collected it in a small container and then bandaged my thumb.

"Well, even though I have yet to examine the blood sample, you're healthy as a horse."

"Arigatōgozaimasu," I said as I bowed

"Īe, although by the way, after I'm done with Cha-Cha's check-up, could we talk some more over a picnic? Even though we may have converging viewpoints, it's at least interesting to discuss them. Unlike with the other students I feel like I'm able to have a mature conversation instead of acting like a parent to their kid. Although the next one up is my kid."

I chuckle a little on that note, "That would me lovely."

"You can do whatever you want till then, I'll just be in my office, maybe we can go somewhere nice. Kitanomaru-en is nearby, why not there?"

"Hai!"

I then leave the curtain and put my kusari katabira and uniform on.

Later out in the Courtyard

"Kote!"

The sword's tip paints a straight line of silver.

The sword I wield is a blade of superlative quality, an heirloom passed down in my family named Hien: the Flying Swallow. I bear the weight of its long history.

I return Hien to its sheath and let out a breath. I feel that my swing is turning lackluster. My endless training is beginning to tire me.

As a jōnin, I can't afford to cut corners when dealing with enemies. However, pushing myself when I am not at my best will avail me nothing…

Indeed, it will only cause harm.

I return to the Ninja Room and check on Sonsaku-hakase's progress on Chāhan-kun's physical screening, I see that she is palpating Chāhan-kun's abdomen.

"Almost done, just be patient."

I close the curtain and quietly sit. I focus on settling my thoughts and breathing, then see to maintaining Hien.

I lay Hien down and bow before it, then undo the rivet on the hilt itself. I use paper and wipe the blade of oil and dirt a dozen times, from the metal collar at the hilt to the very tip. The proper care of a nodachi is an act of respect for one's ancestors, as well as a means of sharpening the mind. It is a rhythmic form of repetition that must be done with exquisite care no matter how tired one may be.

As I finish, I see Chāhan-kun leave the from his screening and put his on kusari katabira and uniform on. He goes towards the shoji and opens up

-POOF-

The curtain and exam table then disappear to Nījima and I only see Sonsaku-hakase standing in the depression before me.

"I guess I better start warming up the water."

I follow Sonsaku-hakase to the kitchen area.

"Mom, could I please have my DS back?!"

Sonsaku-hakase poured filled the water, "What did I say?"

"Not for a week."

"You know if you're bored you can join us."

I saw Chāhan-kun make a nervous face, "I'll just read my Physic textbook here."

"Come on! Do you or do you not want to make friends? And Squid…"

"IKARUGA-SAN!"

"Okay fine! Ikaruga-san is only three years and five months older than you, and I should at least say is more mature than the other classmates."

"But she's an ojōsan, and we're just farmers."

"Pardon me, but he does not have to accompany us, so why are you pressuring him?"

"I did suggest to try to get to know your classmates better, why not start with Chāhan?"

"Well…"

"You like jasmine cha, right honey bunny? I also have fruit, daifuku, and dango with me. And anyway, I really that it would be good idea that you try to socialize over just reading those textbooks or playing on that DS?"

He then looked to the roof and groaned, "Alright, I guess I can take the textbook with me."

Chāhan-kun then comes over to me, "It will be a pleasure to have cha with you Ikaruga-ojōsan

Kitanomaru-en

As we are getting settled down, I decide to observe how studious Chāhan-kun is. He is serious about his studies in advanced Physics with how he is not letting anything else distract him. And he is even studying it at 14 already? I only got around to studying Butsuri during my second year.

"Cha-Cha!"

-PAT!

-PAT!

Chāhan-kun then comes in accord to Sonsaku-hakase's command. He lays the textbook on the mat.

She then lays out nashi, ume, daifuku, zakuro, ichigo, dango, yuzu, and ringo on the mat.

"Itadakimasu!"

As I drink my tea, I observe how Chāhan-kun eats. He probably has some of the best manners that I have ever seen as he takes his time eating while always being aware of where he bites. He does not stuff his face or mouth like either Katsuragi-san, or Hibari-chan but instead eats only as much as his mouth is able to hold and swallows it while always keeping his mouth closed. And between each bite he reads a part of his textbook, it really shows just how studious he is.

"Sonsaku-hakase, when did you teach Chāhan-kun to be so polite? He knows how to talk to women like me and he has excellent eating manners."

"Kinda did it around the clock of his training, as a shinobi his would be meeting possibly many people. Although, as you've seen with Asuka-chan he struggles with more casual conversation."

"And I dare say Chāhan is rather handsome, he takes the resemblance of his father."

"Um… Īe!"

"Sweetie, please be more polite."

"Uh…Dōmoarigatogozaimasu?"

"Actually I personally think he looks more like me."

Really you say? Well when you compare the two they have almost the same facial features and hands although Chāhan-kun's hand appear to be more robust than Sonsaku-hakase's. I have talked a lot to Sonsaku-hakase, I think I will attempt at talking or at least interacting to Chāhan-kun.

"Chāhan-kun…"

He squeaks.

"Could I look at your textbook please?"

"Um okay…"

He puts a bookmark on his current page and hands the Physics textbook to me. From flipping through the pages I could tell that the material is what I think New York-jin would consider AP Pysics B. I'm currently studying the subject too and I can not help but have a smile on my face of how much of a prodigy Chāhan-kun is. The usage of a kusari gama requires a tremendous amount of effort and skill, and reading textbooks like this one should help out in the understanding of how to operate it.

"Mind if I can ask, what made you decide on using a kusari gama over any other weapon? Sonsaku-hakase here has made me aware that you are also a proficient kendō practitioner like I am, and your father used wakizashi or tantō."

He then stops for a moment to put the dango he had in his hand and then holds his hand up to his face and stares at it with an almost grim expression.

"Chāhan-kun, is there something wrong?"

"No worries, it is just that your question is very personal to Cha-Cha. He just may need time to think."

He continues staring at his left hand which then starts trembling, "It's because…" he clenches his fist, "I'm an assassin."

"Assassin you say," I sip my cha, "You know among the ranks of shinobi assassins are considered to be some of the most formidable and respected. Although what is there to be ashamed about?"

"It's because I don't really like to kill, although my Dad was an assassin and from reading scrolls about shinobi history I only saw them as being the epitome of a shinobi. And therefore I read many of my Dad's scrolls on assassination and such and attempted at applying the scrolls' teachings to myself. I've experimented with dozens of weapons on my Mom's puppets to see which one was best suited for me in terms of ansatsupō, but I ended up having to forge my own weapon to have it match my preferences."

So he did not find how a normal kusari gama to be substantial, although…

"Mind if I can see your kusari gama?"

He then flicked his wrist into his shirt and pulled what appeared to be a large spike attached to a chain. He then pulled more of the chain out and handed it to me.

I felt the cool chains run between my fingers as it shone in the sunlight, it was noticeably heavy but not heavy enough to be unusable. There is not that much friction in the chain except when holding which should help the user control it. I then use Ten where I meditate until there is a tingle in my spinal column and allow it to flow to the rest of my body on then onto the chain. I tug it with both of my fingers, I can say that this chain is very durable indeed. If I were to caught in this chain by someone like Chāhan-kun, I possibly would not be able to free myself.

Chāhan of course is already a proficient fighter in his own right considering that he could out skill Katsuragi-san and demolish one of Kiriya-sensei's best automaton. I have seen Sonsaku-hakase fight and to compare speeds of Chāhan-kun and Sonsaku-hakase side by side Chāhan is about 2/125th as fast as her, not that is a bad thing. That is a speed that would give even me trouble, not that I would not be able to keep up though. I would say we are comparable, though that basically makes Chāhan-kun faster than the rest of his classmates.

I go down the chain to feel the spike of the kusari gama, it is heaviest part of the weapon. It fits right in the palm of my hand and yet it requires mid effort to hold. I scratch the point to the tip of my index finger, if was indeed very sharp as I could see a drop of my blood coming out. I think I can see now why Chāhan-kun would prefer this weight of the kusari gama, not only is it more decorative but it also can be an effective piercing and projectile weapon with Chāhan-kun's speeds. And the length of the chain should give Chāhan-kun an excellent range advantage.

A kusari gama of this quality could only be rivaled by the quality of Hien. Although there was something, I needed to ask him, even though he is so young.

"You know, Chāhan. There is a question amongst all shinobi alike."

He squeaks, "Nanda?"

"Are you prepared to kill?"

There was dead silence, as we stopped eating, the atmosphere around Chāhan-kun became grim and cold. I try to keep my composure.

"You have said that you do not like to kill, perhaps you can explain from that."

He grabs his left upper arm with his right hand and squeezes it very hard. He is also making a rather grave face.

"In all honesty, I don't know. The only people I've sparred with are Mom or her puppets, I know that when puppets break, they can be fixed, and with my Mom she's very strong so my attacks would not affect her too much. But in truth with people, when they break…"

He starts whimpering, I also see tears coming out.

"THEY CAN'T REALLY BE FIXED!"

He goes over to Sonsaku-hakase and nuzzles up to her while crying, the panicked Sonsaku-hakese though hugs him really tight while caressing him and saying, "It's okay, it's okay, Mommy's here…"

I felt guilt about this, I did not mean to make Chāhan-kun cry so profusely.

I bow to the two.

"Sumimasen Sonsaku-hakase! I did not mean for Chāhan-kun to get upset."

"Īe, it's not your fault. It's just that Cha-Cha still has bad memories of seeing my husband coughing up blood."

Must be referring to when the Black Owl died 11 years ago when he contracted cardiac cancer. Something that not even Sonsaku-hakase's medicine could treat.

He was my first trainer when I became the heiress of the Hōō Conglomerate.

You know when I think of my family, my thoughts invariably drift to my older brother. He is studying business management, following the footsteps of Otōsama. In truth, however, we wished to become shinobi like Chāhan-kun.

Although when I see how Sonsaku-hakase's flesh and blood and herself are together as true loving mother and son, I can not help but let my eyes well up before them.

"Squid…"

Hmm?

"Is there something wrong?"

"Īe"

I notice that Chāhan-kun had calmed down, "You feel better?"

He whimpers, "Could I cuddle more?"

"You can cuddle with me!"

He squeaks and I just come over. Sonsaku-hakase hands him over to my arms and I gently place his head on my lap. I stroke my fingers through his head of beautiful fuchsia colored hair. It flowed nice and soft. It was a lot like my own hair but defied gravity like the Black Owl's. Hidden under his luscious crown of hair, I noticed he had a widow's peak. A pleasant and peaceful smile comes across his face as he starts to nestle against my muscular abdomen.

He seemed so, harmless…

It would be impossible to assume he was trained as an assassin or even a deadly shinobi at all.

To tell the truth on my answer of 'Are you prepared to kill?' well I will not answer if by now I have killed but I will say that I am like Chāhan-kun to an extent. Although I had been steeling myself in my training for if that moment were to occur, I have read scrolls of ancient shinobi battles where immense amounts of gore were present. I would imagine that the Black Owl for having much subversive work have faced that scenario. Although at the end of the day, I always feel uncertain; but if I were come to the point where I had no choice but to kill, I hope that it would not be either someone who is innocent or someone like Chāhan-kun.-CHUU!

I gently kiss his forehead. You know, I think it would be lovely if he were also my brother.

"AWW! That's so cute! I'll get a picture, stay still…"

Sonsaku-hakase then took her iPhone out and went in front of us and took the picture.

"Mind if I can ask Ikaruga-san…"

Hmm?

"It's just that from our conversation earlier you seem to dislike Monkey, if that's the case, then why are you so willing to endure her so much?"

I think for a moment to reflect, that question had not crossed my mind although there is one thing I could say.

"That is not the case at all!"

I will try recall the events where I met her and Asuka-san.

I met Katsuragi-san at the back gate of the school, Kiriya-sensei had allowed me one week off from school so I can train while Asuka-san and Katsuragi-san get used to attending Hanzō National Academy. I was just walking to the gate however…

"Eshishishishishishi! I bet you think you're so on top of fucking everything, aren't you?"

There was a blonde girl with a monkey tail standing in the way with an arrogant smile on her face. Unlike my uniform, which was worn properly, she had her shirt only buttoned half-way up with the sleeves torn off and her skirt was cut sort that you could almost see her undergarment. She looked like a delinquent so I tried ignore her and get by, however…

"U-uh!"

I move to the other side, "Nope, no entry!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The school put in a new rule, you know what it is?" she flips her finger at me, "No princess bitches allowed!"

This person was possibly the most hubristic and indecent I have ever met, "I am sorry if you have a displeasure in me but I have to get to class. So if you could please…"

"Nu-uh!"

"You do know that your actions could lead to suspension."

"Like I care! That's actually the fucking last thing on my mind! That means a vacay for me!"

This girl may or may not be a kunoichi if she knows of my status as ojōsama, although fighting her would be pointless. Hopefully, considering that we are both students of the same school, I could reason with her.

"Why are you blocking the way?"

"Because," she then simpers in a supercilious manner while pointing her thumb at herself, "I'm at the top while you," she turns her finger, "deserve to be at the bottom!"

"Can not quite understand what you are getting at here."

"Well I'm only here to make it to the top and you're in my way," she got up to my face, "So I'm gonna kill you to make sure you know your place!"

She starts cackling.

It really seems that talking will do not good after all, I then take Hien by my side and knock the wind out of the delinquent with the end of the hilt.

She soon fell onto the pavement wheezing, "Sumimasen, but I really do need to get to class. This should help you understand the difference in level between us, I suggest you try to be more respectful towards me or we never meet again." I walk by her, "Or else I kill be the one to kill you."

After proving my point, I head towards the entrance, however half-way there…

"COME BACK HERE BITCH!"-BATAN!

The girl kicks me in the back of the head, "FUCK YES!."

However, it was not me but my afterimage, while she was still airborne, I rush in to redirect her to the ground. She seems to have somehow recovered quickly from my attempt to stop her.

I notice that she was a kunoichi after all with how she now was wearing her shinobi combat outfit which was one of the most outlandish things I have ever seen!

My best guess would be that she copied Rainbow Mika, a character that I do not like because of her exposure. She was not just a delinquent but also a prostitute!

"I really do not wish to fight right now, allow me to go to class!"

"Noooo fucking way!"

She gets up with a defiant expression, "Bitch, you have to kill me to stop me. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna turn ya down a couple notches to make sure that I'm number one and not you!"

This girl may actually be stronger than she initially seems, she was after all able to recover quickly from my attack and try to retaliate. Even though I did not wish to fight, I was curious and wanted to test her out.

"What is your name?"

"The streets call me Katsuragi."

"Katsuragi-san," I draw Hien out of its sheath and hold it out to her, "you have proved yourself to be indeed strong, therefore I will allow you to test yourself against me in combat."

She got excited at my words, "ALRIGHT! Now we're talking my language..."

(I wished that she would omit swearing more)

"I'm not going down easy so give me all you got! Let's get this party started!"

So we fought. It was rather one sided for me although I at least got to know Katsuragi-san's nen abilities as an enhancer. She indeed was physically stronger but I had the better advantage in both speed and skill. Hien of course is a weapon that has in the past crushed opponents' bones when used correctly and gave me the range advantage too.

By the end of the fight I turned most of her outfit to shreds, broken her left clavicle, right femur, and several of her ribs. Against the gate wall she was bloody mess, "This is my win, but I dare say you have potential, you just need to apply it better. You just need to stop being so arrogant and indecent for a start. We shall end this for now."

"Then…go ahead…slay me!"

Hmm? "Pardon?"

"Beachball and I swore to be strong or die, I should be dead in the state I'm in. And anyway, you're an ojō and I'm some street monkey. Your kind should be loathing of the likes of me! Besides I'm better off dead anyway. And shinobi are supposed to be the masters of death and shadow, so grant me that!"

She was smiling at her words, as if she were accepting of death, like a true shinobi would!

Well, I did not wish to kill. But she is insisting.

"Wakatteimasu."

I prepare my hatsu for a final attack, however…

"YAMERO!"

Another girl suddenly jumped from one of the windows and came in front of Katsuragi-san. She though was more properly dressed this time. She was shorter than Katsuragi-san, had hazel eyes, and spiky brown hair tied in a ponytail by a bow. Was she this 'Beachball' that Katsuragi-san was talking about?

"Please get out of the way"

"ĪEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hmm?

"Katsu-nē has been my blood sisters more so long! I won't let you kill her!"

"And what if I do not follow?"

Beachball-san then clenched her fists with a serious expression, "Then take me with her!"

So she also wishes to die.

"What the fuck are you doing Asuka? I'm not worth it! Just let this bitch die like she should!"

"Īe! I don't want you to be alone! We promise each other that either one of us would become the next Kagura, and if we aren't able to do that then we'll die together! So Ikaruga-senpai, DON'T KILL KATSU-NĒ!"

She definitely was serious as she definitely was refusing to move. In my life I had not never seen such determination to protect a friend, although it would be something to test.

I close my eyes and smile contently, "Call me Ikaruga-san, and do not worry, I will not kill either of you."

"YOSHI!" Asuka-san exclaimed with delight

"But…"

I make a more serious expression, "I would like to test your friendship…"

"Huh?"

"If you are definitely willing to protect your friend, then don't move."

Again, I prepare my hatsu and jump up into the air to a height around 46 meters. It should be enough to have my attack be powerful but not kill the two. I look down to Earth for a moment, Asuka-san did not move. And her expression was not one of fear but one of determination and bravery, just like a shinobi.

I inhale and exhale, then make my attack, "Hien Hōō Kyaku!"

From that day on after the two were out of the hospital we trained together. Initially I had a definite distain for Katsuragi-san but attempted to tolerate her antics. Although as time when on, I guess she and Asuka-san became more endearing to me.

Through the rigorous training that shortly follows, Asuka-san and Katsuragi-san never once lose their bright and cheerful expressions. In all honesty, their strength of will surprises me. No matter the pain or difficulty they face, they greet it all with a smile.

Of course, they sometimes do ludicrous things from time to time, but as class representative I simply want be make sure they succeed no matter what.

I look up to Sonsaku-hakase, "Although it might seem like on the surface that I have a hate for Katsuragi-san, in truth I have more of an endearment but concern towards both her and Asuka-san. To me, they are dependable allies and strong kunoichi in their own right. I just wish to push them to do better whether it with their training or behavior."

Sonsaku-hakase smiles, "I'm glad to hear that. Although as we talk about earlier, you could also do better too."

"Hai…"

I think I can definitely agree with Sonsaku-hakase, I should try to be a better leader. Maybe instead I should try talking more to get a sense of who they are.

"Oh, um…"

"Nanidesuka?"

"The kyūsu is empty."

"I will go prepare more."

I delicately grab the kyūsu by the handle, lay Chāhan-kun on the mat.

"I will be right back."

I then walk back to the Ninja Room.

When I get there, I sense a presence.

"Dare?!" I take a shuriken in hand, and moments later, a man carelessly appears before me.

"…Whoa, whoa, settle down." It was my onīsama. His hair is unkempt and his skin sickly pale. In the short time since I last saw him, he has come to look very unhealthy.

"Long time no see, imōto." He holds Hien in his hand.

"Onīsama… What are you doing with Hien?"

"What am I doing? Hahaha! What, indeed!" he says, wearing a cynical smile, "This belongs to me. I'll do with it what I want."

"You are mistaken. Otōsama and Okāsama gave that to…"

That was as far I as get, before I think better of it and close my mouth.

"Otōsama to Okāsama? How dare you be so impudent?" His eyes darken with hatred.

I find myself unable to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, that's right. I can't use Hien. But this nodachi is a family heirloom. It has no business in the hands of someone not of my blood!"

His scathing remark cuts to the bone. He is right. Of course, he is right. I am not Otōsama and Okāsama's child by birth. I was adopted to succeed them in the Path of the Shinobi.

"Hien is mine…rightfully mine…!"

He glares at me, grinding his teeth in anger. On the surface, a wealthy family… beneath, shinobi. Otōsama had one child, and his future as a shinobi seemed assured. Indeed, my brother even wanted it. Unfortunately, he had no aptitude for being a shinobi, much less a nen user.

"Omae-sa… If only you weren't around…!"

He held Hien in his hand. When Otōsama heard of a distant relative who was unusually fleet of foot, he was quick to begin adoption proceedings. Perhaps if I weren't around, Otōsama would not have considered adoption, and Murasame would not be hurt. Thus, my sorrow when looking upon my family. It does not have my Onīsama's name, as it ought. Instead there is my name. Which does not belong.

I am deeply sorry for the pain this had caused him. If it would help, I would prostrate myself before him and apologize any number of times.

But the passing down of Hien is another matter. Otōsama and Okāsama explicitly told me, "Do not give Hien to anyone else."

"Sumimasen. Please give Hien to me." I say, my voice lined with frost.

"If you want it, then take it!"

Hien is already in my hand before Murasame can finish his boastful command.

He shakes his head in confusion and gapes as he realized what just transpired.

"Shit! Shit!" His face is a bright crimson as he takes out a kusari gama from his breast pocket.

He begins swinging the chain and advances on me.

"Onīsama, please! Yametekuttesai!"

But then…

-PAP!

A hand grabbed the wrist he was swinging the chain with. The chain clatters on the ground.

"DARE WA KISAMAKA?!" Onīsama exclaimed in confusion.

We both look to see that the hand's owner is…

CHĀHAN-KUN!

Unlike at the cha picnic though, he face was not one of content and calmness but one of rage and seriousness. Like he was about to kill Murasame. I could not help but watch the 14-year-old continue to squeeze Onīsama's wrist.

"KISAMA! You farm brat! How dare you intrude upon family matters!"

-GIRIGIRI!

He does not answer but continues to squeeze Onīsama's wrist and brings it down to his level. Onīsama drops his kusari gama.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! YOU MAY BE A COUSIN BUT YOU'RE TRULY NOT OF EITHER BLOOD OR CLASS! SO BE A GOOD BOY AND LET GO OF MY WRIST!"

"ĪE!"

-CRUNCH-

Onīsama screams, "ĀĀĀĀĀĀĀĀĀĀĀĀAHHHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Your wrist is not the only thing that will get broken." He then flips his wrist and takes out… THE SPIKE!

THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!

I drop Hien and rush up to Chāhan-kun and grab the hand with the end of the kusari gama in it. And with my other hand-BACHIN!

"ENOUGH! YOU HAVE ALREADY CAUSED A LOT OF HARM BY BREAKING MY BROTHER'S WRIST!"

He then looks to me with teary eyes.

"If you do not wish for me to slap you across the face again, I suggest you let him go."

He became even more teary and started breathing hard, he whimpered and slowly lets go of Onīsama's wrist. Onīsama then goes into the far end of the Ninja Room writhing in pain. I see the bruise marks of where Chāhan-kun's fingers were.

"I swear! That boy will become nothing but a bakemono in his future!"

Chāhan-kun did not answer but instead hugged me very hard and started to cry profusely.

"Oh, go ahead and wet your cousin's uniform with your tears. I'm going to make sure that you are expelled! You hear me! E-X-P-E-L-L-E-D!"

"Do whatever you please. But this boy is not getting expelled, he just needs to mature as a shinobi."

Onīsama just stares at us, holding his wrist.

"Take care."

I pull a rope that hangs from the ceiling. The floorboards beneath Murasame drop open.

This very simple trap will lead him directly to the shops district. Even he should have no difficulty getting out.

I hear a voice, cursing and screaming, from the bottom of the hole.

I pull the rope a second time and the floorboards close, reverting to their normal pattern.

I clench on to Chāhan-kun in my arms, a weighty wetness come over me as I start tearing up a little also. I could feel my now cold soaking uniform and kusari katabira cling onto my body, I did not care. I just embraced Chāhan-kun as tight as I could as if he was my younger brother.

I gently caress his back, "It is okay, it is okay, it is okay, he is gone now,"

"BBUBUBUBUT…I…BRBRBRBROKE…HIM!"

I still continue to enclasp and caress him, until he seemingly calmed his crying to an extent.

"Ogenki desu ka?"

He rubbed the tears in his eyes with a downtrodden expression, "I don't know…"

"Do not listen to him."

"BUT IT'S TRUE I AM A BAKEMONO! You were arguing with him and I did not know what else to…"

"…but kill him?"

"Well…"

He was silent for a moment and clasped onto me tighter, "…I was not really thinking at that moment! Am I in trouble!"

"No, you are not, I will not tell Sonsaku-hakase, but I suggest you try to control yourself next time."

"But what if I can't?!"

"I will teach you…"

He made a slightly confused expression. I could not help but smile…

"You say you do not like to kill, right? Try to use that as a means to approach situations than simply crushing people's wrists."

He squeaks

"I can see that you can become a fine shinobi, it is just that there is a right place and time. The least I can do is help teach you to know that. Some better social skills could also help."

He nods

"Sonsaku-hakase must be worried about you, let us prepare more cha and walk back. Okay?"

"Hai, Ikaruga-ojōsan!"

"Call me, Squiddy…"

15:00

I looked over my students in the Ninja pit, with Chāhan-san reading, Asuka-san, Hibari-chan, and Katsuragi-san (now in her uniform) having a conversation about their screening experiences, and Ikaruga-san meditating, as I await patiently for Chifusa-san to arrive with the results of their screenings.

She was an acting teacher for 10 years and as far as I know her students have adopted a variety of successful careers as shinobi. Although I have heard that her methods of teaching are rather unconventional, it is already unusual to just suddenly give my students a screening, and even tickling them during the screenings, what else is she going to do?

She had taken the blood sample of the students she had tickled while they were sleeping and she is now performing the proper test for them.

-SHUD!

She comes in, "So Chifusa-san…"

"Hmm?"

"What are the results from the blood test?"

"I can definitely say that Squid, Cha-Cha, and Beachball are all very healthy."

She must be referring to Ikaruga-san, Chāhan-san, and Asuka-san.

"However, I'm a little concerned about Monkey and Bloomers."

"You know, it is definitely not professional to be preforming a medical screening where you are gushing and doting on one of the students, are they okay?"

"Well I've did some tests on Monkey's blood and just as I expected, she has a small but noticeable concentration of THC in there along with some rhonchi in her lungs. A pretty common sign that she is a frequent weed smoker, and I felt an aortic bruit when I felt up Bloomer's abdomen. She also had a blood pressure of 135/75 and there was a noticeable amount of cholesterol in her blood. What does she eat?"

Hibari-chan?

"Well, to be honest… she is sometimes a picky eater, although she can eat futomaki and ramen but that's about it. Anything else she eats is like anything under the Mr. Bunny or Black Forest insignia, Kit Kats, Pocky Sticks, Popin Cotton Candy, dango, or mochi."

"So she's that much of a sweet tooth… No wonder."

"Well what do you suggest I do for my students?"

"I'm the child phycologist here so let me take care of that, although I have a present for you…"

She then took a scroll out of her chīpao and when she unraveled it-PWOOF!

In the smoke I notice the silhōette of a large book. When I grab the book to read the title cover…

"HOLY FUCK! You're getting homework too jīsan!"

"Katsuragi-san, it is not nice to look over other's shoulders."

"FUCK THAT!"

She then pulls the textbook from my hands…

"Say Dr. Boobs, what fucking kinda textbook did you give him?!"

Chifusa-san smiles, "The cover is in hiragana, read it out loud to everyone."

"Alright!"

She cleared her throat, "The title says, 'Children, Adolescents, and Students with Autism, ADHD, Asperger's, Pervasive Developmental Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, and other neurodevelopmental disabilities and how to…" wait, WHAT?!"

The other students, besides maybe Chāhan-san, were confused too.

"Give me that…"

I look at the title again after snatching it from Katsuragi-san to see that the title was correct.

It read 'Jiheishō, to ADHD, to Asuperugā, to hoka ni tokutei sa rete inai kōhanseihattatsushōgai, oyobi sonohoka no shinkei hattatsu shōgai oyobi sorera o dono you ni tekiō sa seru ka o yūsuru kodomo, seinen oyobi gakusei'

Which means 'Children, Adolescents, and Students with Autism, ADHD, Asperger's, Pervasive Developmental Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, and other neurodevelopmental disorders and how to accommodate them'

Is she trying to make a mockery out of my class?!

"Are you implying that my students have neuro-disabilities like Chāhan-san?"

"Two of them actually…"

She points to Katsuragi-san, "that student has Chūikekkantadōseishōgai/Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder…"

"HEY!" She then stomps over to Chifusa-san, "ARE FUCKING SAYING THAT I'M SICK OR SOMETHING?!"

"No, it's just that you have not been correctly accommodated for and it's effecting your performance as a kunoichi."

"I'm only a kunoichi to become number one…"

She again ripped the textbook out of my hands…

"WHERE'S THE PAGE FOR THAT CHUUKEK…KA….WHATTHEFUCKAMACALLIT?!"

Chifusa-san then snatched the textbook from Katsuragi-san and handed it back to me but it was this time opened to a page on ADHD symptoms for a teenager, they were:

· Has trouble getting organized and setting priorities.

· Has a tough time getting started on homework and other assigned tasks.

· "Spaces out" when listening to someone or doing assigned reading.

· Often needs to re-read information or ask people to repeat what they've said because it doesn't "stick" the first time.

· Has trouble staying focused.

· Often gets sidetracked from tasks unless she's doing something that's especially interesting to her.

· Often rushes through assignments or produces messy work with lots of errors.

· Often seems to be working well below her potential in school or on homework.

· Has trouble remembering information when it's needed.

· Struggles during tests to recall facts she studied and seemed to know the night before.

· Has trouble remembering day-to-day things.

· Often forgets to write down assignments or keep track of her stuff.

· Often acts impulsively.

· Says or does things without considering what might happen as a result.

· Often works too slowly.

· Has trouble meeting deadlines for assignments or finishing tests within the allotted time.

· Is frequently restless or fidgety.

· Often seems as though she can't stop talking or fiddling with things in her hand.

Personally, I am feeling regretful, I wish I had read this book sooner. Katsuragi-san, although she does not always do her classwork, has 15 of the symptoms, I had tried giving her remedial lessons and such, but I was not really instructed on teaching students with ADHD.

"You're saying I have that?" She pokes her finger on the page.

"Medical Screenings don't lie."

Katsuragi-san then shrugged and when off to the side, "And for the second case, Bloomers has a Tei kinō jiheishō spectrum shōgai/ Low Functioning Autism Spectrum Disorder…"

"Boobie lady, what's that?"

I notice that Hibari-chan was listening, as she was behind Chifusa-san tapping her shoulder.

"Why Bloomers, it's like saying that you're similar to Cha-Cha."

"Boobie lady, Why does Cha-Cha-Cha have Hibari's hair?!"

"He doesn't have your hair, he just simply randomly got it. He is not really related to you."

"Boobie lay, Does Cha-Cha-Cha have Hibari's Kagan?"

"I thought we said that he's not related to you."

You know, comparing Chāhan-san to Hibari-chan in behaviors, she may be right.

When know one else is around, they keep more to their own devices. They both have some communication issues, Hibari-chan more so than Chāhan-san as she speaks in third person for one thing. And they mostly have expertise in one thing, for Hibari-chan it is espionage, for Chāhan-san it is assassination. But Chāhan-san's mind seems to be more pliable considering his prodigal knowledge in Bisekibun, Butsuri, and Kusari gama usage. (I will say, he is a fresh breath of air compared to the others.)

"Hibari touch Boobie lady's boobs?"

Chifusa-san than thinks for a moment and makes a reluctant sigh.

"Alright, but you should stop if I say so."

Hibari-chan simply starts patting and petting Chifusa-san's bosoms, I could definitely tell though that she is touching Chifusa-san out of curiosity rather than perversion.

"Why are you so interested in my boobs? I'm sure that your mom has big ones too…"

"Never knew Mom."

"Really?"

"Was always in cubby, Dad only cared who get Kagan…"

"MINE!"

-PLAP!

Do you really have to grope Chifusa-san?

"You have no right to these tits Pimples! FUCK OFF IF YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TOUCH THEM!"

She starts to roughly squeeze Chifusa-san's bosoms, I could see Chifusa-san getting flush.

I could see that Hibari-chan had her brows furrowed, her lips were frowning, and her body was trembling. She then makes a raspberry.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-THPT!" she pulled Chifusa-san by the arm, "No, Chi-Chi-Chi mine!"

Katsuragi-san does the same with the other arm, "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-THPT! MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

They then start having a tug-o-war over Chifusa-san with Katsuragi-san actually having the advantage.

This actually could end badly.

I rush over and pull Hibari-chan by her wrists and stop her while I notice Asuka-san do the same with Katsuragi-san around her waist.

I could feel Hibari-chan struggling to run back to Chifua-san and getting upset.

"Hasuwa Hibari, I know that you have autism and need some proper accommodations, but the potential heir of the Hasuwa clan should act more ma…"

"RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I let go of Hibari-chan and she falls on the floor continuing her tantrum now pounding the floor, writhing, kicking, and screaming. Katsuragi-san was having her own tantrum too but instead was taking it out on Asuka-san.

I see Chifusa in front of me making an exasperated groan.

"This is the problem, you don't have shinobi, you have babies! If this were to happen on a mission right now, they would get killed."

She walks over to Hibari-chan and picks her up in an infantile position in a tight embrace, "I really wonder what sort of Dad would not care about his own daughter."

Hibari-chan still writhed around and was now punching and kicking Chifusa-san.

"I want you to do me a favor and deliver this…"

She hands me a bright scarlet letter, I look at it closely to see…

IT IS A HOWLER ADRESSED TO HASUWA KARASU?!

"Chotto matte Chifusa-san, this feels unnecessary! Why are you giving Hibari-chan's Otōsama, Wicked eye Karasu of everyone, a howler!?"

I feel a tap on my shoulder, "What's a howler?"

I turn to Asuka-san dragging Katsuragi-san with her.

"You know about nen writing, right?"

"Isn't it that special writing that instead of ink shinobi use their nen to write important things that should be kept hidden down? I think it's how our Turnover Scrolls and the Super-Secret Ninpō Scroll where made."

"You definitely have the basic idea Asuka-san, although the process of creating any turnover scroll is much more complicated than that. And nen writing has other applications of usage too, with howlers for example the writer can express their fury towards the desired recipient in an ear-piercing manner with they open it. And it's best if they open it, it will otherwise explode. To tell you the truth, I have received a couple of howlers myself when I was your age."

I could see that she and Katsuragi-san were shocked at this notion, howlers are after all not something to be receiving.

"So, will you be my delivery boy?" She said playfully (I noticed that Hibari-chan calmed down but was still clinging on to Chifusa-san.)

"Do you really want to aggravate Wicked Eye Karasu?!"

"I'm definitely sure that the World's Strongest Kunoichi can handle an angry Karasu. I also have an announcement for the class!"

Everyone else looks up.

Just what is she going to say?

Chifusa-san clears her throat, "I'M TAKING KATSURAGI AND HIBARI HOME WITH ME!"

WHAT?!

"Chifusa-san, you can just simply take students with you, wont their families worry."

"Akira can understand my intentions and besides Monkey is more of her own person than anything. As for Bloomers, I gave you the howler, didn't I? Would you like one yourself or be punched to Hokkaidō?"

There is not arguing with her, I could see that everyone else was confused at her words, Chāhan-san looked rather embarrassed.

"Chotto sumimasen Chifusa-hakase. Are you sure about this decision?"

"Well I know my baby to these two sweet cheeks and I'm sure he will be okay under your care. Although it's better if these two are with me."

She goes over to Chāhan-san and kisses him on the cheek, "Behave yourself, okay?"

She then grabbed Katsuragi-san and started to head out, "I wish everyone a farewell! We'll be coming back every two to three days or so! I might come by myself a couple of times!"

"Two to three days? BULLSHIT! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING MOVE OUT! LET ME AT LEAST GET MY LAIR JUNK! WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE BEACHBALL TOO!? COME ON BITCH!..."

But no matter her struggles and protests Chifusa-san just continued to drag Katsuragi-san out of the Ninja room and towards the gate.

Asuka-san was panicking, "Chotto!...CHOTTO!..."

She then started to chase after them still saying 'chotto'.

Well, I have a howler to deliver. Hopefully Karasu-san will not get too furious.

Kiriya's note: If you are wonder why I said Hibari-chan is the potential heir instead of the heir, well we need to take a bit about how nen works. It is simply the technique of being able to manipulate your aura which is the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. Aura from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body and stemming up and off the top of the head. The pores or points on the body from which aura flows out from are called "Aura Nodes" (精孔) (Shōkō). And the body siphons aura to these nodes via the nervous system which is centrally controlled by the brain and spinal column. And along the spinal column exists seven points on which aura is siphoned from called Chakras.

I wont go into further detail but in the Hasuwa Ichizoku the Renge no Me only propagates in one person every generation for when they turn 14, though there have been cases of it happening earlier. The eyes that Hibari-chan has are call the Mūlādhāra-gan of four petals which is the base chakra at the bottom. Of course when someone propagates their Renge no Me it is part of their duty to develop them into the Manipūra-gan of ten petals to gain proper heirship which can only happen through maturation of the user whether it is in mind, strength, skill, etc. Know at before that there are variants where the eyes are retractable but the eyes stay when the user obtains the Manipūra. Although it is possible to evolve it more but it requires the user to put all of their grit into it the highest level of the Renge no Me is the Sahasrāra-gan of a Thousand petals but no one has obtained that for a long time. It is argued if it even exists, also it was stated in myths that Sun Ce who was outside of the Hawasu clan had it during the Three Kingdoms period and was almost invincible to a point. He died pretty young, sources say via assassination, but it's argued about on how he exactly died. But perhaps there will be a user with the Sahasrāra-gan in the future, maybe Hibari-chan or someone else might get it.

Spoiler: The Number One Nen user and Shinobi is Kurokage

Another spoiler: Homura recieved a howler when she attacked her teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I thought that some Nihongo phrases could spice things up, they're living in Nihon after all, 'chotto' when translated means 'little' but it also can be used as an exclaimation or a way to say "Excuse me". 'Haha' is simply a plain/informal way to say 'okāsan' which means mother, 'Jāmate' is like before but it is in place of 'sayonara.'
> 
> Chifusa's note:
> 
> Looks like I've gotten some explaining to do, to start the basics of Yin and Yang are that for everything in the universe there is always a direct opposite to it, such as for example light and shadow, male and female, hard and soft, and more personally to me my husband and my son; but at the same time there is always a part of the opposite in each one to balance it out. Some, called evil shinobi, have sustained the world since time immemorial specializing in assassination and subversion for politicians and corporations. Likewise, there are also good shinobi, working on the behalf of other nations. Some would say the evil shinobi exist in the negative and are to be despised, but I at least do not really believe that. After all my own husband…
> 
> Even though he was supposed to be a good shinobi, he was an assassin who had done some of the dirtiest work imaginable, and that's all I can say for now about him. And also, what I can say is that both good and evil shinobi exist in the shadows, and likewise support the workings of the world. For the reasons to conceal our existence to the shadows and survive shinobi have their own branch of practicing nen, and through lots of experimentation, we're able to do all sorts of wonderful things with our nen like enhancing our weapons, using elemental based attacks, to perform Tenshin/turnovers, creating barriers etc. Speaking of scrolls did you know that my husband wrote A LOT of the scrolls currently in use by the Hanzō shinobi students, I even know three of them and my baby is one of them. And we are divided into different ranks, I'm personally a Saijōnin. The only people who can use nen can pose a threat to us like Hunters, other shinobi, and manner of yōkai and demons.
> 
> Also, nen users, in general, are separated into six categories, enhancers, transmuters, conjurers, specialists, manipulators, and emitters. Maybe know that I am an enhancer and Cha-Cha is a transmuter like my husband.


End file.
